Timeline-Prehistory(Before 3000 B.C.E.)
Pre-Earth History 15 Billion BCE-'The universe is created. This made a lot of people very angry and has since been regarded as a bad move. The entity known by many names but identified here as God comes into being. The universe forms, and species evolve. Spiritual beings such as the Elohim (gods) come into being. Another race of beings called the Yuggoth, or Great Old Ones survived the destruction of the previous Universe and enter the new one. Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep, Dagon (worshipped by the Sea Devils), Hastur the Unspeakable (aka Fenric), Shub-Niggurath (who conquered and colonised Polymos with her offspring the Nestene Consciousness), Yog-Shothoth (the Intelligence), the Lloigor (the Animus), Azathoth, Gog and Magog, Malefescent, and Tor-Gasukk. The Gods of Raag, Nah, and Rok, were among those who endured into our universe. They were responsible for the demise of the previous universe, and amused themselves by creating the Land of Fiction - a realm where reality is fluid. '''14 Billion BCE-' A great meeting of Universal personifications occurs. Among the attendees are the spirits of all existent stars, as well as representatives of the Faerie Realms, the Yuggoth and the Elohim, and all the Endless with several others. Dream and Desire of the Endless have an argument that causes rift in their relationship after Dream's girlfriend Killala of the Glow leaves him for Sto-Oa, the spirit of the sun of her home planet. 'c. 13,500,017,895 BCE- '''The Big Bang occurs and is falsely believed to have been the start of the Universe but several races including the Alternian Trolls(no relation to the Trolls of Myth), the Nibblonians, The Jade Emperor and the entity Galactus, already existed and witnessed it. '''9.06 Billion BCE-' A Human future society instigates a time travel experiment that successfully transports them to the Andromeda Galaxy in the distant past where they establish a new society. This is noticed by the various deities, who become fascinated with this new and powerful species, as do several aliens. most races over time either create human-like species or mold their bodies to resemble Humanity. As a result, there are many species identical to humans by the 20th century. One such species, discovers that this new society are from the distant future and naturally begin to study Time, becoming known as Time Lords '''The Dark Times- The Dark Times, a time of “Blood and magic”, during which the Old Ones, Nestenes, Great Vampires, Racnoss, Weeping Angels, and Carrionites flourish. Eventually, the Time Lords, part of an confederacy known as the Fledgling Empires aided by the Elohim bring this era to a close after a long and bloody war. After these creatures were brought to near extinction, the Time Lords were sickened of violence and officially began their long period of non-interference. c. 4,700,000,000 BCE- 'A Racnoss spaceship arrives in what will eventually become Earth's solar system. Being larger than the other rocks and particles in the area, it begins the process of drawing together the rocks that will become the planet Earth. Other Deities such as Pangu, sacrifice themselves to form Earth and their corpses become elements such as Animals and plants. Prehistory '''Unknown-'''The Elohim and Several Alien races including The Engineers and The First Civilization, among others choose earth as the world to conduct their experiments. Earth is already home to the Silurian and Sea Devil races. Other similar experiments are conducted on other planets and in other universes or planes of existence. The Deities split several sections of earth and designate their rule over those lands. '''4 Billiion BCE- '''As per the wishes of the Deities. A member of the species known as Engineers sacrifices himself to seed Earth with the building blocks of life.(''Prometheus) The Oan Scientist Krona, attempted to observe the Big Bang. He sees a hand holding the Universe before his machine explodes. Allegedly this creates the Multiverse, including an Antimatter counterpart to Krona's own Universe, also known as the Mirror Universe. The resulting antimatter creates evil entities such as the Anti-Monitor(DC Comics), and the Grand Witch Grandiene(Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive), both of whom will come to plague the Positive Matter Universe. God creates Adam and Lilith. Lilith breaks away from Adam and according to legend formed the Vampire Race that will threaten humanity for centuries to come. Adam and his second wife Eve, are captured and experimented on by the First Civilization without God's knowing, and placed in a simulation before being willed into escaping. In anger, God destroys the First Civilization, though powerful objects such as the “Apples of Eden” are scattered among the Earth. The angel Lucifer rebels against God and becomes Satan. He corrupts Adam and Eve with knowledge, preventing them from being pure and innocent as God intended them to be. God banishes His creations to live with the rest of humanity away from the Garden of Eden. Years later, Cain murders Abel and becomes an immortal wanderer. Aspects of Cain and Abel become dream spirits. Cain flees to the land of Nod, eventually discovering he is immortal. The God Uranos sires the Titans, Cyclopes, and other beings with the goddess Gaia. Among the new beings are the race of Giants. Uranos is rendered impotent by Kronos, who defeats him and takes over what will become Greece. The Aztec gods come into being, and their quarrels create and destroy several civilizations over the centuries. An unknown god grants the ability to manipulate energy to a group of humans in Africa, who go onto find the ancient Pangea Civilization. '1 Billion BCE-' The Elder Things arrive on Earth. They land in the Antarctic Ocean and found their first city there and create the proto-shoggoth (which may be Ubbo-Sathla), which in turn produces other creatures that act as servitors and food. Their location prevents them from troubling the other gods and races for the moment '''750 Million BCE- The Flying Polyps arrive on Earth, and build their basalt towers on the land. They try to expand into the oceans, sparking a bitter war with the Elder Things. 600 Million BCE-''' The ancient civilization of Pangaea creates a race of sentient machines that ultimately rebel against them and attack both them and the Dorin race living alongside them. Riki, a young hero empowered by the Super-Power of the age, defeats and destroys all but one of the Machine Beasts, which escapes off the planet in hopes of rebuilding its potential. Fearful of its return, Riki and a Dorin are sent into another dimension to preserve them until they are needed again (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) (Note: The supercontinent named Pangea did not exist until 335 Million BCE, but two other Supercontinents named Gondwanna and Pannotia did exist at this time.) Brothers Flurious and Moltor try to capture the Corona Aurora and are imprisoned. To protect the power from falling into the wrong hands, the Sentinel Knight scatters the crown and its five jewels on Earth. (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) '''400 Million BCE - The Great Race of Yith, fleeing catastrophe on their homeworld, transmit their minds into a race of cone-shaped creatures on Earth. They drive the Flying Polyps underground and imprison them there. Following that war, they build their first and greatest city, Pnakotus, in modern-day Australia, beginning a period of peace with the Elder Things. 350 Million BCE- The aquatic Deep Ones enter the service of Cthulhu, and help build the city of R'lyeh. 300 Million BCE-''' A cosmic cataclysm occurs, resulting in R'lyeh sinking beneath the waves. This may have been the anger of the gods upon discovering its existence. '''250 Million BCE- The shoggoths rebel against the Elder Things, but are defeated. 170 Million BCE-''' The Yamato Tribe, the leaders of the five tribes who lived with the dinosaurs, adopt the younger of The Black Knight's two sons; the Black Knight rebelled against his clan, only to be killed by the king. The younger remained to be raised as a prince while the Black Knight's elder son, Burai, was sent to live among the fairy folk (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger.) '169,999,980 BCE-' Twenty years after the Yamato Tribe incident, the five tribes were nearly wiped out by the forces of Witch Bandora, the former queen of the Dahl Tribe who had sold her soul to Great Satan after the loss of her son Kai. After Bandora is finally sealed away and left on the planet Nemesis, five surviving members were placed in suspended animation until Bandora's return. Burai, with his own intention, sealed himself in a cave near the fairy lands to follow; but a cave-in that occurred while in his suspended state took his life; at the request of dinosaur god Daizyuzin, Spirit of Life Clotho grants the still-sleeping Burai the power to revive and life for the length of time needed to complete his duty. After the legendary heroes were sealed, the five tribes sent two dinosaur eggs out to sea in order to preserve the race in case of potential extinction (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger.) '160 Million BCE-' The mi-go attempt to set up a mining operation on Earth. The gods on Earth become aware the mi-go are servants of the Old Ones and a war begins between the Deities and the Old Ones. While the war districts the gods, the Elder Things try to battle the mi-go in space, but find they have devolved so much that they can no longer do so. This is the result of the Elder Things having become too accustomed to the power of the gods. This leaves some of the gods to question how much they should interfere in the affair of mortals, less their creations grow too reliant on them and cannot survive on their own, many adopting a policy of non interference. The mi-go land in the North Pole and grow to control much of the northern portion of Earth. '150 Million BCE-' Q-Rex arrives on Earth in the Jurassic period from the future, retrieved by a mutant from 2001. (Power Rangers: Time Force) '''110 Million BCE- Michael Kane, a physics professor at the Chicago Special Research Institute, native to early 20th Century Earth, is transported to Mars. There, he eventually becomes ruler of Varnal, the Green City. 100 Million BCE- The height of Elder Thing civilization 68 Million BCE - The Silurian, their various sub-species, and distantly related Sea Devil civilizations flourish. 65 Million BCE- '''The Deities, Rama, Odin and Ra go to war against a Darkness threatening the universe. They destroy it, but a remaining piece of it falls to earth along with an approaching Asteroid. The Silurian and Sea Devil civilization are nearly wiped out. Some, however, manage to survive either by going into hibernation or by boarding a space ark that would return after the effects of the upcoming disaster had dissipated. The Silurians leave behind the Scarlet Trapezohedron, a way of communicating with their gods, the Old Ones. The Dinosaurs are nearly wiped out by the collisions but survive in some isolated places. '''50 Million BCE- The Flying Polyps escape their imprisonment and take revenge on the Great Race of Yith, which sends its minds into the deep future to a time when their enemies are no more. 5,100,000 BCE- The discorporate Martian Old Ones destroy the fifth planet from the sun in a preemptive measure against the aggressive species that lives there. Survivors of the planet flee to mars, and during their failed 1898 invasion of Earth, are erroneously believed to be native to Mars. The remans of the fifth planet become the Asteroid belt and bombard the Earth further. c. 5 Million BCE- Martians uplift apes from Earth to become intelligent as a way to preserve their own society after a apoctalyptic racewar and the Asteroid bombardments following the destruction of the Fifth planet. 4 Million BCE-''' Members of the First Born arrive on Earth and leave behind a von Neumann colony on Earth as part of an uplift program. It measures 1 : 4 : 9. '''3 Million BCE- '''An unknown but ancient alien race use a device with the appearance of a large crystalline monolith to investigate worlds across the galaxy and, if possible, to encourage the development of intelligent life. One such monolith appears in ancient Africa and teaches the local Hominids how to use tools. '''2,588,000 BCE - The Martian race known as the Ice Warriors go through their industrial revolution. 2 Million BCE-''' As Elder Thing civilization continues to decline, in no small part a result of the war with the Flying Polyps, they retreat to their cities on the southernmost tip of South America and the Antarctic regions. '1,586,000 BCE-' As Mars becomes more inhospitable, the races of mars struggle to survive. Some, like the Red Martians, create terraforming facilities that would eventually become the center of great city-states such as Helium and Oxygen. The Ice Warriors take a different track and create "survival armour" to the harsh Martian climate. '1 Million BCE-' The Jade Emperor, a deity who witnessed creation, cements his rule of what will become China at this time at the earliest. '750,000 BCE-' The elder Things civilization finally falls, with its surviving members, inspired by the Silurians, retreating into hibernation within their last stronghold hidden within the Mountains of Madness in the Antarctic. '''Unknown– The Great Old Ones, including Cthulhu, Azathoth, Shub-Niggurath, and Nyarlathotep arrive on Earth from the realm of Yuggoth. They battle the Elder Gods and are trapped in R'lyeh and other prisons or are otherwise banished. The Elder Gods, further weakened by these battles, become lesser, more humanized gods such as Crom and later the Ancient Greek Pantheon. many of the Old One worshipping species are driven to near extinction. Middle Earth 400,000 BCE- Captain Morgan and his crew, having been brought back in time from a Lunar expedition in 1965 by a UFO, explore an alien city belonging to a peaceful, scientific race that had traveled to Earth when their solar system was threatened by its expanding sun. They learn that Earth's native 'forest creatures' are attacking the city, only to realize that the so-called 'forest creatures' are in fact primitive humans. Although the aliens are not pleased to learn that the crew are the descendants of the 'forest creatures', they nevertheless agree to help them return to their own time (although their memories of their trip back in time are erased). 200,000 BCE- The human kingdom in Mu reaches its height. At this time, the Muvians worship many dark gods, including Ghatanothoa, Ythogtha, and Zoth-Ommog. The powerful sorcerer Sharaku enslaves the Mu Empire and its Princess. He uses his abilities to bring the Undersea Super Train Marine express to this time from the far future, onboard at the time are the surgeon Black Jack and the robotic hero the Mighty Atom, among others. The passengers help the princess fight off sharaku in a final battle. The Mighty Atom is killed, though he is later revived in his nativ time by the mysterious being known as the Phoenix. Black Jack and some of the other passengers stay behind in the past.(Marine Express) 150,000 BCE-''' A human-like race of aliens crash land on Earth and interbreed with the native homo sapiens. '100,000 BCE- '''Kars is Born to a race called the Pillar Men, which live underground and feed off the life force of living things. (''Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure) The time period described in The Red Book of Westmarch ''is believed to have occurred at this point. The authenticity of this book has been debated heatedly for centuries. The Spirit of Joy is believed to originate from this period. '''98,065 BCE-' A lost tribe from Mu, in order to survive impending ice age, create the super-scientific underground Empire of Murania, complete with towering buildings, robots, ray-guns, elevator tubes that extend miles from the surface. Eventually, after thousands of years living underground, they will discover that they are unable to physically survive on the Earth's surface.(The Phantom Empire, 1935 Film) '98,050 BCE-' A group of Atlantians are transplanted from Earth to Venus, where they settle in the Venusian hinterland. '90,000 BCE-' Esidisi of the Pillar Men is Born (Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure) '52,000 BCE-' Arien and Tillion, the Maiar protectors of the sun and the moon, destroy the semi-permanent cloud cover enshrouding Europe and the Meditteranean. '51,945 BCE-' The city of Carsultyal is founded on the ruins of an ancient city of the Elder Things '51,700 BCE-' While living in Carsultyal, Cain(Now calling himself Kane) meets and kills the barbarian warrior Dragar, who will later be reincarnated as Kull of Valusia, Conan the Cimmerian, Cormac mac Art, Solomon Kane, Francis X. Gordon and many others. '50,000 BCE-' God returns to earth to make an alliance with the new Sumerian gods such as Gozer and a Native American wizard named Wisakejak to flood the planet and wash away the rogue Elohim, and the Yuggoth along with the remaining Polyps and Mi-go. A man named Noah builds an ark to save God’s worshippers and the world’s animals. While the Yuggoth’s primary power base was destroyed, the other Elohim survived. Atlantis and the Titans rise to fill the vacuum of power. The few surviving dragons are scattered around the globe. The flood is so devastating it is recorded in many mythologies. The flood in Mesopotamia nearly wipes out most of the human race and destroys many civilizations. Atlantis and the Titans rise to fill the vacuum of power. The few surviving dragons are scattered around the globe. One group of survivors are driven west, into Middle-earth, to become the men who figure in the next millennium's struggle against Morgoth(The Silmarillion). Another group, led by the man who will be mythologized as Phondath, ends up on the Pacific continent Lemuria, centered around the capital city of Caiphul. The Lemurians are joined by other refugees from the crash of a Barsoomian spaceship, including La, daughter of Tario. Many years later, this first Atlantis is replaced by The Second Empire. '49,100 BCE-' Morgoth is expelled from Middle-earth, allowing the land to be occupied by humans,elves, and other mythical creatures. The Edain migrate to the island of Numenor. Two survivors of this conflict are the wizard Gandalf and the Dark lord Sauron, Morgoth’s offspring. '48,000 BCE-' The Lemurians are victorious in battle with the Dragon Kings. '45,659 BCE-' Numenor sinks and becomes known as Atallante. '45,657 BCE-' Arnor and Gondor are founded. '44,048 BCE-' The Shire is founded. '43,018 BCE-' Thongor the Mighty is born at Valkarth in Lemuria's Northlands. '42,993 BCE-' Thongor, an ancient warrior of Lemuria kills the Vampire(one of the Pillar Men) Who ruled Lemuria as king for 1000 years before his downfall. '42,718 BCE-' Bilbo Baggins of the Shire finds the One Ring(The Hobbit). The One ring contains the power of the dark lord Sauron, a descendant of Morgoth. Sauron returns to threaten all of middle earth. '42,640 BCE-' The War for the Ring occurs. Bilbo’s cousin Frodo succeeds in destroying the ring and preventing Sauron’s rise to power. Frodo,Bilbo and Gandalf then depart to another plane of existence in which they will never age, presumed to be The Blazing world. (The Lord of The Rings) '38,626 BCE-' Lemuria begins to sink into the Pacific, sending refugees fleeing across the world. Many settle in Gondor and aid that land in repelling barbarian invaders and establishing itself as the second Empire of Atlantis. The Lemurians are joined by other refugees from a crash of a Barsoomian spaceship, including La, daughter of Tario. '35,000 BCE-' Hobbits begin to intermarry into mainstream humanity and disappear as a distinct race except for a remnant which survives as the Satyrs of the Hyborian age encountered by Conan. '24,000 BCE- '''The City of the Golden Gates, capital of the Second Kingdom of Atlantis, sinks beneath the waves as a result of dark magics. This event also devastates much of the Atlantean continent. The time of the wizard Eibon, greatest wizard of Hyperborea. Eibon disappears at the age of 132 during the Yhoundeh inquisitions, and his assistant Cyron of Varaad correlates several of his sorcerous works into the Book of Eibon. '''18,000 BCE-' The remnants of Atlantis have deteriorated into barbarism. One such Barbarian conquers his own kingdom. He is known as King Kull of Atlantis, King Kull becomes a feared and dangerous adversary of the Silurians. Who make multiple attempts on his life. The surviving Lemurians are enslaved by an unknown ancient race in the eastern part of the Thurian continent. A great cataclysm occurs which destroys much of the world, signaling the beginning of the Hyborian age. (King Kull) '14,000 BCE-' Izanagi no Mikoto and Izanami no Mikoto found the first society in Japan. '12,000 BCE-' Tarzan is part of an expedition to the past which arrives from the year 2070. They are on a mission to save all of time itself. Tarzan is left behind in this time of his own volition. (Time's Last Gift). A Group of Time Travelers from the 1960s at the latest(possibly the Captain Morgan group on another expedition) travel to Prehistoric Times, leaving behind a recording of their history. This recording is discovered by a tribe which learns to read and attempts to recreate the society described in the document.(The Flintstones) One inhabitant of the former Mu, which is called "Moo" by the natives, named Alley Oop and his girlfriend are brought forward in time, beginning a period of adventures where Oop and his allies travel through time and meet many historical figures.(Alley Oop) Another early man, modeling himself after the future Superheroes, and dubbing himself "Captain Cave-Man" is frozen and later awakens in the 1970s.(Captain Caveman) The Hyperborean Age '''10,000 BCE - The time of Conan the Cimmerian, during which he is barbarian, thief, and King of Aquilonia. Hadon, a young Oparian warrior, becomes involved in a cataclysmic civil war after King Minruth of Khokarsa refuses to relinquish power after Hadon wins the Great Games which give him the right to claim kingship(Hadon of Opar). Red Sonja is raped and goes on the war path, occasionally meeting Conan on several occasions. At this time, Elric VIII, 428th Emperor of Melniboné, weak and sickly but highly cultured, comes into possession of the great and terrible obsidian blade name Stormbringer. The possession of the sword, while conferring great strength, health and fighting prowess eventually leads Elric, despite his best intentions, to murder his cousin and consort Cymoril, and to the final destruction of the cruel and decadent Melniboné Empire. The Stygian people of Mu have by this time built a civilization in the Nile Valley. Their culture is eventually destroyed when their subject tribes revolted under the influence of the hunter-gatherer tribe known as the Yagahl. Included among the revolting subjects are the Bantu tribes.(10,000 BC) The fire-worshiping Cro-Magnon Triki-Tran is put to sleep by a magic potion. (Solares, Gilberto Martinez. El Bello Durmiente (1952)) The Pillar Man Wamuu is born(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure). 9,979 BCE-''' Conan, now in his 40s, returns home to Cimmeria, finding all his friends are now fathers. He joins the Aquilonian army, fulfilling the soldier part of the prophecy. The same year he strangles the tyrant king on the throne,and takes his place. Thus completing the final part of the prophecy. The people are unhappy with his rule, and make numerous assassination attempts on him, some are even made by the silurians largely due to Conan’s murder of an old one creature, which the Silurians worship, and one attempt is made by Conan’s now depowered sorcerer enemy Thoth amon. Conan eventually chooses a queen, so that she may assist him and please the people. They have a son: Conan Jr, who takes the throne. Conan himself then leaves on one last adventure which is forever lost to the ravages of time. In Conan’s absence, the Nordic Frost Giant Ymir, takes over Scandinavia. This is done because his daughter would lure men with her siren like abilities and her brothers would kill them, but when she tried this on Conan, he fought back and killed her brothers. Ymir sees this as retribution. Odin declares War on Ymir and the Frost Giants, many including Odin’s son Thor are killed. The Titanomachy (war with the Titans) occurs, with the Olympians emerging victorious after Zeus frees the Cyclopes from their underground prison and they join him. Poseidon gives his son Atlas rule over the new Atlantean Empire. The falcon-headed god Ra becomes the first ruler of the newly formed Egypt, possibly inspired by Odin and the Norse gods assuming control of Northern Europe. It is unknown if Ra is a newly born God created by the Egyptians, out of a desire to have a ruler is truly a god, following the previous Leader’s murder by the Agahl and Bantu tribes, or if he existed beforehand and simply took advantage of this power vacuum. Odin slays Ymir, however thanks to the prophecy of Ragnarok, the Norse Gods are destined to go through a cycle of death and reincarnation. Despite knowing Loki will be responsible for Ragnarok, Odin adopts him after killing his father Laufey. When Ragnarok resets everything, Thor is resurrected. Loki is revived with him, believing himself to be Odin’s son. There are rumors Conan was involved in this conflict and even wielded Thor’s hammer. He is later said to have entered Valhalla. The Aesir gods become the new rulers of northern Europe. This Paleo-Nordic culture grows to be almost the equal of Greece or Egypt, but little is known of its accomplishments today. Giants fleeing the devastation of the Titanomachy and the wars with Ymir flee to other places in the world, among them Britain and Brobdingnag. The cult of Mitra is revived in what is now India and Iran. Huitzilopochtli and Quetzacoatl work together to rebuild what is now Mexico following the final cycle of destruction. The wars between the gods were so devastating that anyone who attempted to invade during this time immediately chose against this option upon seeing the battles. '''9,960 BCE- After a great catastrophe (presumably Ymir's invasion and defeat or the Titanomachy), the son of Hadon of Opar emigrates to the south and founds the city of Kôr. He carries with him a huge axe made of meteorite iron, which will eventually be passed down to Umslopogass, the great Zulu hero, who will shatter it in the city of Zu-Vendis 9,550 BCE- A final cataclysm destroys the Hyborian world and rises new land masses, moving the world into more or less its modern configuration. Ancient World C.9,500-1,184 BCE- 'Atlantean Golden Age. During this period, the Atlanteans wage war on the cult of Cthulhu, still led by Atlas and driven by the greek God hatred towards the Old Ones. They begin to slaughter the amphibian Deep Ones, who go into hiding. '''Pre-8000 BCE- '''The god Set takes control of Egypt after murdering his brother Osiris. He is eventually overthrown by Osiris's son Horus, who becomes Egypt's last divine ruler. '''C.8000 BCE-' The kingdom of Wakanda is formed. Its founder, Bashenga, gains strange powers from a heart-shaped herb, taking the title of Black Panther and joining together several warring tribes. The Egyptian gods leave Egypt under mortal hands. Mere months later, the alien race known as the Goa’ulds arrive and impersonate the old gods to take control of Egypt. Kars creates the stone masks. His clan fears his work and plots to execute him. Kars kills every member of his race in retaliation, barring his ally Esidsi and two infants named Wamuu and Santana.(Jojo Bizarre Adventure) '''6,533 BCE - A devastating plague results in the deaths of all but one of the original inhabitants of kor. A carving of the sole survivor of kor is made by the primitive, cannibalistic Amahagger tribe who take up residence in the deserted city, feeding off the mummified remains of its original inhabitants. C.4000 BCE-''' Akasha, an Egyptian noblewoman living under the Goa’ulds, becomes what is falsely believed to be the first vampire. The true first Vampire is presumably Lilith, the wife of Adam before Eve, who left him to create a powerful race. The second recorded vampires is the Race of the Pillar Men. Akasha becomes a figure of worship among Vampires. 3000s BCE 'C.3500 BCE-' An African tribe creates the first Slayer by imbuing a young girl with magical powers. The tribe becomes the first Watcher’s Council. The Slayer opposes the Goa’ Ulds and Akasha and her Vampiric brethren. '3,400 BCE-' In Egypt, the warrior Mathayus slays Memnon and through the law that the greatest warrior rules the Horde, becomes the citie’s ruler and Egypt's first mortal Pharaoh. At this time humans live for centuries not including natural death, especially for Egyptians. (The Scorpion King) '''3,204 BCE- During the reign of the Scorpion King, Allamistakeo, a scientist during the golden age of Egyptian civilization, when the average lifespan is around 800 years and the people have access to miracles of science, is mummified. C.3100 BCE-''' The Goa'ulds are driven off the planet by the revolting humans led by the Slayer and Mathayus. '3,067 BCE-' Mathayus attempts to conquer Greece, where he is known as Menes. When he attacks the city of Thebes, his armies are defeated and left to starve in the desert. Before Mathayus dies he prays to Anubis, promising his soul in exchange for power and an army. His wish is granted but the Greek Gods are not happy and go to war with the Egyptian gods. Anubis is killed in the resulting war and Mathayus loses his power, dying in battle. His army vanishes. Both pantheons agree to only interfere in mortal affairs when others gods interfere as well. The Egyptian gods return to Earth, but no longer in a ruling position- they serve mainly as advisors and guides to the mortals of Egypt.(The Mummy Returns Prologue) 2000s BCE '2,952-2836 BCE- '''Reign of Fu Xi. China's first mortal ruler. Fu Xi unites several loose states into what becomes China to battle the evil sorcerer Lo Pan. '''2,950 BCE-' The time traveler Nathaniel Richards arrives in Egypt and establishes himself as Pharaoh Rama Tut. A young boy, the First Mutant, named En Sabah Nur steals his technology and attempts to overthrow him. Richards escapes back to his time and Rama Tut's advisor Ozymandias swears loyalty to En Sabah Nur. The Egyptians, however overthrow him during a time while he is hibernating, believing that his technology is alien and remembering the Goa’Ulds. He remains dormant for centuries. Ozymandias, who played a part in the betrayal, becomes Pharaoh. '''2,613 BCE- Reign of the corrupt pharaoh Nephren-Ka, worshiper of Nyarlathotep, in Egypt, who briefly usurps control. He is overthrown and his name is erased from history. 2,533 BCE- عائشة is born. Beautiful and intelligent, she leads her father’s people to victory in battle, but earns only the jealousy of other women and the lust of men. Eventually she is driven away and goes into hiding along with her tutor, an Egyptian priest. The two travel the ancient world before eventually returning to Egypt, where عائشة swears an oath of celibacy and service to Isis. Shortly thereafter, she meets a Greek soldier of fortune, Kallikrates, who, inspired by عائشة , also takes an oath to serve Isis. At some point after this, عائشة is inspired to rebuild Isis’s cult and usher in a new Golden Age. She is led to the hidden kingdom of Kôr, where she reunites with her former tutor, who has been guarding the Flame of Eternal Life. Returning to Egypt she is mocked by the Pharaoh’s daughter and in a fit of pique, breaks her oath and bathes in the Flame of Eternal Life. However, when she finally confesses to Kallikratess that she loves him, he rejects her and in a fit of rage عائشة murders him, leaving her to grieve at her actions and unable to die. Fleeing Egypt she returns to Kôr and becomes its queen. 2,148 BCE- In Egypt, the reign of Nitocris, the Ghoul-Queen, begins. She revives the worship of Nyarlathotep once more, and uncovers the Shining Trapezohedron. She engages in many unspeakable acts during her reign, weakening her nation sufficiently to usher in the First Intermediate Period of Egyptian history. She leaves behind an artifact known as the Mirror of Nitocris. 19th Century BCE 1800 BCE-''' The Brotherhood of Nod is founded by the immortal Cain, still going by the name Kane. 18th Century BCE '''1770 BCE- The aged Belus, king of Babylon and father of the princess Formosanta, sends out a challenge of anyone who wishes to ask for his daughter’s hand in marriage: they must bend the bow of nearly-mythic Nimrod. Three kings came to try to bend Nimrod's storied bow, the Pharaoh of Egypt, the King of India,and the Khan of Scythia. But another man comes, a Shepard named Amazan riding a unicorn and accompanied by a phoenix. He alone is able to bend Nimrod’s bow, and the phoenix confides to the princess that Amazan is really the prince of Gangarids, a wise, virtuous, and invincible people. The Princess is smitten but Amazan disappears soon afterwards, leaving princess Formosanta heartbroken. She leaves Babylon and with the phoenix and her maid Irla to look for him. They travel across the known world form Egypt to China, always just missing him before finally finding him in a brothel in Paris. Heartbroken at his betrayal, she flees, only to be taken prisoner by the Anthropokaie. Amazan rushes to her rescue and the two are reconciled. 17th Century BCE 1600 BCE- Syro-Phoenician scholar Imilcar Narba translates the Book of Eibon into Punic. The bloodthirsty Jie rules China. Peak of the Minoan civilization under the rule of Minos. 1600 BCE-1194 BCE-''' Golden Age of Greece, also known as the Mythical Age. 14th Century BCE '1323 BCE- '''The Egyptians encounter another alien species, which they imprison with the tomb of Tutankamon. '''1303 BCE-' Birth of Ozymandias II. 'C.1300 BCE-' Fearing the return of the monotheistic Aten cult, Pharaoh Seti I orders his soldiers to kill all the male Hebrew babies in Egypt in order to eradicate the worshippers of God. One of these infants is set afloat on the Nile and is discovered by Seti's wife, who adopts him as her own. 13th Century BCE '1290 BCE- '''Pharoah Seti I is murdered by his mistress Anck-Su-Namun and her lover, the pharaoh’s high priest Imhotep. Anck-Su-Namun commits suicide to avoid capture with the idea Imhotep will use the scroll of Thoth to resurrect her. Imhotep is captured and mummified alive before doing this. Ramases the 2nd becomes the next Pharaoh(The Mummy Prologue) '''1263 BCE- '''Ozymandias the Great(Rameses II) becomes the pharaoh of Egypt. His foster brother, Moses, goes into temporary exile after learning of his true origins. Tiresias, the blind seer of Thebes, formerly cursed by Hera and transformed into a woman for seven years, informs King Oedipus of Thebes of the reasons for the curse that hangs upon the city. Learning that he, Oedipus, a former supposed orphan, has in fact killed his father (King Laius of Thebes) and married his own mother (Jocasta), Jocasta kills herself and Oedipus blinds and exiles himself from Thebes, wandering aimlessly with his daughter as a guide. The King's sons, Eteocles and Polynices, agree to rule jointly, each ruling on consecutive years, with Eteocles ruling for the first year. Oedipus wanders into Colonus, near Athens. '''1262 BCE- '''After his year-term as king is ended, Eteocles refuses to allow Polynices to serve his term as king, and instead forces him from the city. Polynices goes through the cities of Greece to recruit an army to retake Thebes from his brother. He, and the other six generals (Eteoclus, Amphiaraus, Capaneus, Hippomedon, Parthenopeus and Tydeus) become known collectively as the Seven Against Thebes. '''1261 BCE- '''The First Theban War comes to a close with the death of both King Eteocles and his brother Polynices, both having killed the other. Thebes stands victorious, all seven generals of the Seven Against Thebes now being slain. Creon, regent of Thebes during periods of King Laius's reign, before Oedipus, resumes the throne and precipitates the tragic events surrounding long-suffering Princess Antigone. '''1260 BCE- '''Bio is born in Thebes, during the peaceful interwar period of the reign of King Creon, as the daughter of Tiresias and his wife, and sister of Manto. '''1250 BCE- '''Bio, having inherited her father's gender changing curse, placed upon him by Hera, becomes a boy at age 10. Bio's father, Tiresias, in his shame over being reminded of his curse, sells Bio as an "exotic novelty" to slaver pirates. It is around this time that the sons of the Seven Against Thebes start their war of revenge against Thebes (the Second Theban War). Thebes loses the war, and Tiresias advises the rulers to flee the city. After fleeing, Tiresias is killed by an arrow (purportedly fired by Apollo himself) while trying to escort his daughter Manto safely to Delphi. Manto taken as spoils of war. The pirates, after a time, sell Bio to the Egyptian Pharaoh Ozymandias(Rameses II) '''1241 BCE- '''Aged 19, too old for Pharaoh's sexual tastes, Bio signs on for an expedition to Punt. The Ten Plagues are unleashed on Egypt. While Moses claims credit, Ozymandias believes the Jewel of Seven Stars may be responsible and requests his scribe Pai-net'em to flee with the Jewel, but he succumbs to its magic and is mummified, leaving the object to be discovered by Queen Tera. Moses leads the Hebrew slaves to freedom, humiliating Ozymandias. Moses is granted by god, 15 commandment(he drops and breaks 5) and the Ark of the Covenant which can serve as a weapon against the enemies of the Jewish. In an effort to redeem himself, Ozymandias builds many monuments and temples, and sires many children, including the superhero Teth-Adam. He vows to be known as Ozymandias, King of Kings, for the rest of his days. '''1240 BCE- '''Upon reaching Punt, Bio again changes into a female, fleeing into the jungle from her male companions. Wandering for weeks in the jungle, she discovers the "Pool of Fire and Life," bathes in it and becomes immortal and locates a graven map to Abyssinia, where she discovers a community of other immortals, though they are degenerated into troglodytic state. '''1236 BCE- '''Having joined this community of immortals, Bio is shown one of their ancient secrets, the shards of a shattered black monolith. '''1220 BCE-' Atlantis fails to conquer Egypt. '1204 BCE- '''Teth-Adam,a superhero granted powers by the wizard Shazam, is corrupted and murders his father Ozymandias. He is stripped of his powers and buried alive in his father's tomb. King Agamemnon is rescued by a time travelling child named Kevin during a battle with a Minotuar. He adopts Kevin, before he is “rescued” by his time traveling companions.(''Time Bandits) 12th Century BCE '1194-1184 BCE- '''Helen of Sparta, wife of Menelaus of Sparta, is abducted and taken to Troy. The King of Sparta appeals to his brother, Agamemnon for help. Agamemnon is motivated by the abduction of his adopted son, a time traveling boy named "Kevin"(''Time Bandits) ''and doesn't wish to have someone else in his family be separated form a loved one. The two declare war on Troy. Beginning the Trojan War. '''C.1193 BCE- '''Bio leaves the immortal troglodyte community and, now as a male named Bion, is sent to the Ilium by King Agamemnon to fight for the city against the Greeks. '''1184 BCE- '''Bion fights in the Trojan War, an effort by the Greek gods to cull their failed demigod hybrids from humanity. The Doctor visits this time period and creates the Trojan Horse infiltrate the city of Troy. Bion would later claim to have said "Oh look! What a wonderful horse!" and that they, in retrospect, regarded this to have been the stupidest thing he ever said. Bion is present at the fall of Troy, escaping it with Aeneas after the hero Achilles is slain. In Egypt, Set kills Osiris again, taking control of Egypt once more. Thor's hammer is stolen by Loki. Following the Trojan War, an outraged Poseidon curses Odysseus to wander the seas for ten years. Poseidon then betrays his people in Atlantis and uses the cyclops Gargarensis in an attempt to bring the Titans back to Earth, but is defeated by the Atlantean Arkantos. Atlantis sinks once more in the process. One camp of survivors go to Mesoamerica, where they influence the Mayan civilization. The New Atlantis camp settles Antarctica. Set's worshippers are driven out of Egypt. Thor's hammer is returned. '''C.1190 BCE- '''After six years of wandering, Bion, along with Aeneas and his family and followers, land in Carthage, where Aeneas has a brief but intense love affair with Dido, on their way to Italy. '''1177 BCE-' The people of New Atlantis, who now worship the Titans, attempt to conquer the world. They are ultimately defeated. 'C.1177 BCE-5th Century BCE- '''The Paleo-Nordic civilization collapses due to unknown reasons. While the Norse gods remain in power, the Norse peoples are reduced to barbarian tribes until the arrival of Gefjon. '''Post-1177 BCE-' Pharaoh Atem creates the Millennium Items. The New Atlanteans evolve into merpeople. The Cyclops species is driven to extinction. 'C.1110 BCE- '''After living with the family of Aeneas in Italy, including Aeneas's son Ascanius, Bion accompanies Brutus, Aeneas's grandson, who is banished from Italy after accidentally killing his father. '''1101 BCE- '''Bion is present when Brutus receives a vision from Diana that he is to found a mighty island nation. After several months sailing they arrive at what will become known as the British Isles. '''1100 BCE- '''Bion accompanies Brutus and his followers to the island which Brutus claims it as "Brutain", after himself. The island, however, is inhabited by savage giants. Later, Brutus and his ally Brennus would gain magical powers from the Goddess Andraste. Brutus uses his powers to create an entirely new system of magic. Brennus uses his to become immortal. '''1100 BCE-C.1090 BCE- '''After some ten years of fighting the giants native to Brutain, they are driven almost to extinction. Corineus, Brutus's best wrestler and later founder of Cornwall, having previously taken the giant's chieftain, Gogmagog, prisoner at Totnes, throws him over a cliff during a wrestling match at a place which is thereafter known as Langoënagog (trans: "The Giants Leap") in modern day Plymouth. 11th Century BCE '''1000s BCE- '''At some point after Bion's arrival in 1100 BCE, he leaves Troy-Novatum, Brutus's new capital, for other lands. 10th Century BCE '''960 BCE- '''Bion is now female again and in Cathay (China), is again using her female name, Bio. Serving as handmaiden to King Mu, she travelled to Mount K'un Lun where they encounter Lu Wo, the giant, human-headed tiger god who administrated the paradise of K'un Lun. Bio stays at K'un Lun as lover to Hsi Wang Mu for nearly 200 years. 9th Century BCE '''C. 800-500 BCE-' The Zoroastrian faith, one of the first large religions set up around God, appears in Persia. 8th Century BCE '774 BCE- '''Bio, leaving Mount K'un Lun, heads for in Italy. '''753 BCE-' Romulus and Remus argue over where to start their new city. Romulus slays his brother, and founds Rome on the Palatine Hill. '717 BCE-' Romulus disappears. He is believed to have ascended to Olympus to become the god Quirinius, making him one of only four mortals to have become Olympians- the others being Heracles, Arkantos in 1184 BCE, and Kratos in 490 BCE. '711-585 BCE-' Life of Jimmu, the first Emperor of Japan. '700 BCE- '''Vito enlists in the armies of Assyria, helping Semuramis conquer Mahajanapadas (India). 6th Century BCE '''530 BCE-' The romance of Orpheus and Eurydice. '519 BCE-' Birth of Xerxes the Great of Persia. '509 BCE-' The king of Rome is deposed and the Roman Republic is formed. '500 BCE-' In Iron age Scandinavia, A young Boy named Hols, discovers and unsheathes the sword of the Sun from the back of a stone giant. He becomes a hero to the people as he battles and slays the evil sorcerer Grunwald.(Little Norse Prince) Pythagoras, a Greek scholar, established the religious movement of Pythagoreanism, which later influenced Hermeticism (Assasin´s Creed) 5th Century BCE 'Pre-490 BCE- '''The armies of Sparta, led by Kratos attempt to conquer Barbarian lands. In one battle, before he is killed. Kratos of Sparta, having heard the myth of Mathayus, swears to become a servant of Ares. Ares agrees and turns him into a powerful warrior, killing the Barbarian chief and winning the war. Kratos of Sparta becomes a servant of Ares. '''490 BCE- '''Vito fights for the Persians at the Battle of Marathon. The first Persian invasion of Greece is held back at the Battle of Marathon by Kratos. The Persian Emperor Darius is killed by Kratos. His son, Xerxes, vows revenge on Greece. Kratos challenges and eventually slays Ares, becoming the new Olympian God of War. To do so, he opened Pandora's Jar, unleashing terrible evils which infected the Olympians. Kratos becomes the new God of War.(''God of War) 'Post-490 BCE- '''The Olympians, dissatisfied with Kratos’s role as God of War, largely due to him leading his people the Spartan’s personally into victory despite the rule of non interference, depower him. Kratos rebels against the Olympians and battles Zeus, nearly killing him.(''God of War II) Kratos and Zeus, shortly after their battle, sense a rift to other worlds and enter. Both return separately. Kratos now has a plan to free the Titans and Zeus recruits the Gods of Olympus.(PlayStation Allstars Battle Royale) Kratos releases the Titans and starting a third Titanomachy, though he himself is betrayed by the Titans soon after. The warrior known only as the Hero of Helos comes to the gods's aid during this final war. A mortally wounded Kratos sacrifices himself so that he may restore the dead and corrupted Olympians, who seal away the Titans once more. The Olympians sever their ties to the mortal world, though they later return to prominence as the guardians of the Roman Empire. Kratos secretly survives. The Olympians are destined to appear in the strongest nation at the time after every rebirth they undergo.(God of War III) '484 BCE-' Xerxes confiscates and melts the golden statue of Marduk in Babylon, outraging the city's people. '483 BCE-' Ahura Mazda appears to Xerxes, telling him that the Olympians have left Greece and that Kratos is dead. This leaves Greece open to invasion and conquest by Persia. Xerxes sends a messenger to Sparta giving the city a chance to be slaves. The messenger is promptly kicked into a pit. '480 BCE-' Xerxes of Persia leads another invasion of Greece, which is delayed at Thermopylae by the 300 Spartans led by King Leonidas. Allegedly the Spartans painted themselves to resemble Kratos but this is only legend. '479 BCE-' Most of Greece unites to defeat Xerxes at the Battle of Platea. '465 BCE-' Xerxes's wife Amastre dies. He briefly remarries, but his new wife, Vashti, is soon banished. He begins searching for a new bride. '461 BCE-' Xerxes emancipates the Jews of Persia. He is assassinated by his own son soon afterward. Ahura Mazda curses him for failing to conquer Greece, and he is transformed into a flying eel familiar to the sorcerer Mozenrath. Kratos travels to Scandinavia where he meets the Giant Freya, Loki’s mother, who has become aware of the Nordic cycle of Ragnarok and attempted to flee Odin before she gives birth to Loki. Odin, sensing the cycle will begin again, closes off Asgard from the world. Freya has a child with Kratos, who is named Atreus to conceal his identity. Freya dies and Kratos trains Atreus, the two encounter the unkillable Baldur, who they discover how to render mortal when Atreus shoots him with an arrow laced with mistletoe, allowing Kratos to kill him. Loki tricking Baldur into being killed is one of the repeating events that triggers Ragnarok. three years later, an adult Thor arrives, to either take Loki to Asgard or kill him to prevent Ragnarok. Presumably, Kratos and Thor battle. The outcome of this fight is unknown(God of War 2018). '431-404 BCE-' Athens and Sparta go to war with each other for dominance of Greece. The war ends when Lysistrata organizes the women of both cities to hold a collective sexual strike until the fighting stops. Athens sues for peace. '400 BCE- '''Pesithetaerus, an Athenian, founds the floating fortress Cloudcuckooland. It was intended to be a keep for birds of all species, but in he end it is used to starve the gods into submission and lay claim to rulership over the world until he is overthrown. 4th Century BCE '''387 BCE-' Brennus and his soldiers invade and sack Rome. '359-323 BCE-' Philip of Macedon and later his son Alexander embark on their campaigns of conquest in Greece and Persia. '''334 BCE- '''Vito helps his friend, Alex, conquer most of the known world. '''331 BCE- '''Alexander founds Alexandria. '''C.329 BCE- '''Alexander and Vito have a bathysphere created that they might observe and sketch the likenesses of the various types of sea monsters plaguing Alexandria, and thereby create larger than life iron replicas to scare the real sea monsters away from the shore. These iron monsters would later become tourist attractions. '''323 BCE- Alexander dies. The Doctor is present at this time, and witnesses Alexander's death. Vito, soon thereafter becoming a woman again and resuming her female name, Vita, spends the next two hundred and fifty years or so reading through the Library of Alexandria. 3rd Century BCE 200s BCE- 'Vita spends the entirety of this century reading through the Library of Alexandria. Theodotides, a Greco-Bactrian official, is possessed by a member of the Great Race of Yith. '''210 BCE-' September 10: Qin Shi Huang, the first Emperor of China and a proto-Templar puppet, was killed by the proto-Assassin Wei Yu with a spear for his tyranny over China (Assassin´s creed II) '206 BCE-' Han the Dragon Emperor becomes the first ruler of the Han Dynasty, before being turned into stone.(The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) '200 BCE-' The Roman slave Pseudolus hatches a plan to help his master, Hero, win the girl next door. This plan is complex and involves many disguises, along with being further complicated by unexpected events.(A Funny thing Happened on the Way to the Forum). 2nd Century BCE '100s BCE- '''Vita spends the entirety of this century reading through the Library of Alexandria. '''192 BCE-' The Celts are driven out of Italy by the Romans. Later, Brennus makes an alliance with Hannibal Barca against the upstart Republic, resulting in the destruction of Carthage and death of Brennus. '146 BCE-' Greece falls under Roman hegemony. 1st Century BCE '90 BCE- '''Emperor Wu-Ti revives the dead through the burning of a special incense. '''88 BCE- '''Phra is born to a merchant family in Tyre. '''85 BCE- '''Most of the men of Herland were killed when a volcanic eruption seals off the only pass out of the area. After a period of hopelessness at the impending end of their race, the women discover that they are able to bear children without the presence of men. Over time a new all-female culture develops focused on the improvement of the mind. '''75 BCE- '''During the time of the Roman dictator Sulla, a quæstor named Titus Sempronius Blaesus is possessed by a Yithian. '''73 BCE-' Spartacus leads a slave uprising in Rome. '70 BCE- '''Vita, becomes male again, resumes his male name of "Vito," and returns to Rome just in time to witness the end of the slave revolts of Spartacus. The Romans offer to spare the Slaves if Spartacus gives himself up. All of the Slaves claim to be Spartacus to prevent their leader from giving himself up and are all crucified.(''Spartacus) '68 BCE- '''Phra begins to sail the Medditerranean, as a Tyrian trader. '''58 BCE- '''Phra frees a British slave-girl, Blodwen, whome he found on an island in the western Medditerranean. He decides to sail to Britain, where Blodwen is restored to her rank of a chieftainess among the British tribes of the southeast coast. The two marry and have a child. '''55 BCE- '''Vito, now in the Roman army, accompanies Julius Caesar during his attempted invasion of Britain. At this same time, Phra is taken captive, escapes, and is branded a traitor by his wife's kinsman and put to death. His body is returned to his wife, who tattoos upon his skin a twenty year pictorial record of the events following his execution. '''50 BCE- '''Roman rule over Gaul is now uncontested, except for one small village in Armorica, possessing a magic potion to defend themselves.(''Asterix) '49 BCE-' The Roman Civil War begins. It ends with Julius Caesar taking power as dictator for life. '44 BCE, March 14- '''Vito present in Rome during the assassination of Julius Caesar. '''44 BCE, October- '''Vito leaves Rome under the command of Marc Antony. '''31 BCE, September 2- '''Vito present at the Battle of Actium, fighting for Antony's forces, and retreating with him back to Alexandria. '''30 BCE, August 1- '''Vito, guarding Cleopatra during or after Antony's suicide, and during Cleopatra's suicide, escapes from Augustus's men while himself becoming a woman again. She will remain female, and, presumably, under the name Vita, for the remainder of the century. '''C.30-1 BCE-' Last years of resistance against the Romans in Greece. The heroine Xena- who appears to suffer from a form of chronic time travel- has many adventures starting in this time period. A Roman invasion of Sparta is foiled by the champion known only as the Spartiat. Despite his efforts, Sparta is eventually destroyed by the Romans. '30 BCE-' Egypt is annexed by the Roman Empire. 1st Century '''1- '''The Gregorian Calender begins this year, supposedly dated to the birth of Christ. Later research would show this to be off by a few years. In any event, a man named Joshua bar Joseph is born as the son of God. He is more commonly known as Jesus Christ. The Spirit of Joy is present at this event, and declares Christ’s birthday to be a holy day of giving and light. ' Vita is male again by this time, and, having resumed (assuming he called himself "Vita" during his previous thirty year stint as female) his male name Vito, is again fighting for Rome against the Teutonic uprising in the province of Germania, probably under the command of then General Tiberius Claudius Nero as part of the XXth Legion. '''4-' A Roman woman is shipwrecked on the Island, After giving birth to twins, Jacob and his brother, she is murdered by a mysterious woman, who becomes adoptive mother to the twin boys. 9-''' The Battle of Teutoburg Forest is won by an alliance between the Cheruscans and the Dwarves. '12-32-' Joshua bar Joseph and his childhood friend Levi bar Alphaeus (also known as Biff) travel to Asia to learn from the Three Wise Men. '''14, September 18- '''Vito is present for the succession of his, ostensibly, former commanding officer, Tiberius, to the Emperor of Rome. Vito later writes that he was "slimy" and "child-molesting". '''22 - Cú Chulainn is born to Deichtine, daughter and charioteer of king of Ulster, after she is impregnated by the God Lug. 26- Judah Ben-Hur, a wealthy merchant from Judea, becomes a galley slave after his friend, a Roman, falsely accuses him of murdering the new governor. 27-50- '''The Exploits of Simon of Gitta. '''29- After saving the life of Arrius during a battle with the Macedonians, Ben-Hur is released from slavery. Traveling to Rome, he becomes a champion charioteer, but still longs for his family and homeland. 30- 'The young Caligula is at this time only 18 years old, and prisoner in all but name of the Emperor Tiberius. Ben-Hur returns to Judea, after a violent and grueling race against his former friend. '''January 32-' God comes down to earth as a mortal man, named Simon Magus in search for his ennoia, his first thought that had created the angels and then fallen to earth becoming many beautiful women through history such as Helen of Troy. '33-' Ben Hur is reunited with his mother and sister at the crucifixion of Jesus of Nazareth. Jesus dies. The Roman Jew Casca Longinus mocks Christ on the Cross, and is cursed to wander the earth for all eternity. At around this time, Brain Cohen, another Jew from Jerusalem, is also believed to be the Messiah. Miriam and Tirzah are miraculously healed during the rainstorm following the crucifixion, before Jesus is revived. He leaves behind an illegitimate son. The Brianite sect, or Brianity remains Christianity’s primary rival for its first few decades, but has since faded into relative obscurity. Nonetheless, Brianism is still practiced by a few thousand people today, and remains one of the better-known Gnostic sects.(Monty Python's Life of Brian) '34- '''Jacob and his brother fight after Jacob discovers that his brother murdered their adoptive mother. After knocking his brother unconscious, Jacob takes him to the Source, throwing him headfirst into the water, where his lifeless body floats into the Source, vanishing. Moments later, a pillar of smoke shoots out of the cave. The two would engage in an ongoing conflict with the brother attempting to leave the island for the next two millennium.(''Lost) The Ulstermen searched all over Ireland for a suitable wife for Cú Chulainn, but he would have none but Emer. He visited her at Forgall's house at Lusk, County Dublin, and wooed her by trading cryptic riddles with her. Emer would accept Cú Chulainn as a husband, but only when his deeds justified it. '''37- Cú Chulainn, after training in the art of war under the renowned warrior-woman Scáthach, intervenes in a feud between Scáthach rival (and sister), Aífe. Defeating her, Cú Chulainn spares her life on the condition that she call off her enmity with Scáthach, and bear him a son. 37, March 16- 'Vito is present for the succession of Caligula to the Emperor of Rome. Of him, Vito later writes that he was "ruthless... although undeniably sane". '''38-' Cú Chulainn returns from Scotland fully trained, but Forgall still refuses to let him marry Emer. In response, Cú Chulainn storms Forgall's fortress, killing twenty-four of Forgall's men, stealing Forgall's treasure and abducting Emer. Scenn Menn tries to stop the fleeing couple, but Cú Chulainn killed him in single combat at a ford. Having proved his prowess, Emer now agreed to marry him. 'Late 39-' Cú Chulainn becomes famous for single-handedly defending Ulster from the army of Connacht in the Táin Bó Cúailnge. '41, January 24-' Vito is still in the service of the Roman army, we assume, when Claudius becomes Emperor of Rome. Orlando later writes that he was "stuttering" and "skulking". '42-' Connla, Cú Chulainn's son by Aífe, comes to Ireland in search of his father, but Cú Chulainn takes him as an intruder and kills him when he refuses to identify himself. Connla's last words to his father as he dies are that they would have "carried the flag of Ulster to the gates of Rome and beyond", leaving Cú Chulainn grief-stricken. '43- '''Vito, as part of either the IInd, IXth, XIVth or (more likely) XXth Roman Legion, takes part in the Roman Conquest of Britain. The Romans establish a presence in the country. '''54-55- '''Shortly after the succession of the Emperor Nero to the throne (54, October 15), Vito transfers to Naples. In the Southern Wilderness, travels tell stories of the lying beast, a creature with the body of a rabbit and the face or a man. It tricks unwary travelers by telling them East is West. The creature's other name is rumor. '''61- '''Queen Boadicea makes her last stand at the Battle of Bridge Road, a location known in modern times as King's Cross Station. Mr. Andrew Norton, the time travelling "Prisoner of London" is present at the battle, at least briefly. Later, in 1910, Norton makes vague references to Boadicea being buried under platform 10 of King's Cross Station. The bones are enchanted and are used to create a portal that wizards and witches can travel through. '''79, August 24- '''During the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, Vito, stationed at Naples, accompanies Pliny the Elder on his rescue mission to Pompeii. Vito stays aboard the ship, thereby surviving. The eruption was caused by the tenth Doctor, and witnessed by the seventh Doctor, two unnamed immortals were fighting on holy ground nearby, which is tabuu, according to the immortals this is what caused the eruption, though this is likely just superstition. '''100- '''Vito becomes apprentice to the Neopythagoreanist philosopher Appolonius of Tyana. 2nd Century '''100s, Early to Mid- '''Vito has become apprenticed to Alexander of Abonoteichus, the snake cultist. Vito later claims Alexander was a "charlatan". '''102- '''An alliance of some of the Doctor's greatest enemies try and fail during a visit to Stonehenge to imprison him in an attempt to prevent what they mistakenly believe to be the future destruction of the universe at his hands. (''Doctor Who episode: The Pandorica Opens). '129-' Sun Wukong, the Monkey King, goes on a rampage in Heaven but is defeated by Buddha and imprisoned for 500 years. '150- '''By this point Vito has become female again, resuming her female name "Vita," and is unfavourably propositioned by her teacher Alexander of Abonoteichus, who at this time has nearly reached the height of his fame. In spite, Vita defects to Alexander's rival, the philosopher and satirist Lucian of Samosata, becoming his student instead. Some time after this, on an expedition through the Pillars of Hercules, their ship, being lifted into the sky by a large waterspout, carries Vita and Lucian to the moon. Presumably, Vita returns to Earth with the rest of the expedition which then encounters a large leviathan. '''169-269-' Reign of Empress Jingu, the first female Regent of Japan. 3rd Century '206-210- '''The adventures of Pict Warrior Bran Mak Morn. The picts have become scarce since the Hyborian age, and are the ancestors of Native American Indians. (''Legion from the Shadows, For the Witch of the Mists.) '206-' Bran Mak Morn witnesses Roman Governor Titus Sula crucify a Pict and vows revenge. He journeys underground and recruits the “Worms of the Earth” a race of people belonging to the Cthulhu mythos, exiled underground by the Picts long ago. They torture Titus and Bran kills him out of Mercy rather than revenge, He then sends the Worms of the Earth back underground, believing not even Rome is worth the torment the Worms would deliver on them. (Worms of the Earth) '218-222- '''Vita "endures" the reign of the Roman Emperor Heliogablus. Orlando would later describe this emperor as "mad", '''229-' On Devil's Island the tyrannical dynasty of the giant Bandaguido, his daughter Bandaguida, and their child, is overthrown. '240-270-' in the era of Queen Himiko of the Yamataikoku. The Queen uses her army, led by feudal general Sarutahiko, to invade Japan, she seeks the mythical Phoenix and eternal youth.(Phoenix:Dawn) '285-' Administration of the Roman Empire is split. 4th Century '310-' In Japan, Prince Hondawake becomes the god Hachiman. '313-' Emperor Constantine declares religious toleration throughout the Roman Empire. The Empire adopts Christianity as its state religion. '320-350-' The decadent king of Yamato is trying to have his own version of Japan's history written. Meanwhile, a "barbarian" tribe, the Kumaso, is writing an unbiased history. The king of Yamato sends his youngest son, Oguna, to murder the barbarian chief, Takeru. On his journey, Oguna encounters the legendary Phoenix. War is waged on the eastern Japanese tribes by Emperor Keiko. His son, Yamato Takeru, becomes the most glorious and brutal leader of the Yamato dynasty.(Phoenix:Yamato) '363- '''During the short reign of the Emperor Julian the Empire began to reassert its Pagan heritage from christianity. By 363, the year of Julian's death, Britain is declared, officially, a Pagan nation. Vita, having studied under such tutors as Alexander of Abonoteichus and Lucian of Samosata, both strong critics of (and strongly criticized by) Christianity, later recalls that this "greatly cheered" her. It is also at this time that Merlin, presumably, is born. Some time around 363 Vita returns to Britain, claiming it greatly improved since both the Roman Invasion and Julian's religious reforms. '''376- '''At this time in Britain, Vita (later Orlando), is seduced by thirteen-year-old Merlin, whom she refers to as Ambrosius Merlinus. '''386-534-' In China, The Northern Wei Dynasty rules, during this time. Hua Mulan defends the land from the Huns. '''394 - Huan Shan of Poyang sacrificed a dog to some mountain deity, but the meat was not well cooked. This angered the god who changed Huan Shan into a man-devouring beast. Pre-5th Century-''' The Goddess Gefjon leads the settlement of Norway. 5th Century '''408- Phra awakes in a cavern on Blodwen's old tribal lands, only to discover that Britain has become Romanized during his great sleep. Although he is able to acclimate to the new era with relative ease, Phra undergoes a personality change and became a colonial libertine -- his wealth exhausted, he is forced to find employment and becomes a guard in the service of Lady Electra, a Roman noblewoman, said to be the niece of an Emperor. 410- 'Rome rapidly begins to collapse, and in 410 pulls out of Britain. While aiding Lady Electra to flee from her local vassals and the encroaching barbarians, Phra and a slave are plunged into a swift stream, leaving the slave dead and Phra is nearly so. As his body slips into a healing coma, the local people, on the mistaken believe that his hibernation is a mark of divine favor, preserve his body. '''420s-430s- '''Uther Pendragon, in this power vacuum left by the withdraw of Rome, becomes King of Britain, his power centered in Cornwall. Orlando later refers to it as "Uther's Cornish kingdom", she, at the time known as Vita, having been present in Britain at the time as companion of Merlin. At this same time in Sweden, chieftain Hnæf perishes with his sister`s son when Finnesburg is sacked. Hengest, a Jute in the service of Finn is forced to avenge the murder, afterward fleeing for his life. '''434-453-' The Asian warlord Etzel the Hun invades Eastern Europe. '''449-'''Vita and Merlin take part in "certain marvellous events" that leads to Arturus, son of Uther, becomes King of Britain. During this time, Mount Poyang in Jiangxi Province is home to a dog-flesh eating deity. '''449-468- '''The Arthurian Era, or Camelot period, of Britain, during which, at some point, Vita becomes male again, resuming his male name of Vito. Vito later recalls Camelot was "quite as wonderful as is supposed". An man from the 19th century by the name of Hank Morgan uses his knowledge of astronomy to narrowly avoid being executed. '''450- On Skaro, a war begins between the Thals and the Kelads. 453-''' Death of Etzel the Hun. Start of the Great Migration. '467-' Artorius, a Roman commander, defeats a Saxon army and unites the remaining British Romans and the Woads, founding the kingdom of Albion. Artorius dies not long after, and rule of Albion passes to his half brother Uthur. '468- '''Vito is present at the Battle of Camlann on Salisbury Plain, where Arturus is mortally wounded by Mordred, his magic scabbard, which magically heals bleeding wounds, having been stolen by Morgana who cast it into a lake. On his deathbed, Arturus bids Sir Bedivere to return Excalibur, his magic sword, to the Lady of the Lake from whence it came. Vito fights the Lady of the Lake, whom he later claims was "a terrifying undine", in order to steal the sword back for himself, renaming it "Durendal". Both Vito and Roland flee Britain together, Camelot having been overthrown by Morgana. Roland is taken to the pool of immortality and made immortal. As punishment for his betrayal of Arthur to Morgana, Sir Jason Blood is bonded with the demon Etrigan. '''470s-490s-' The Gael Cormac Mac Art joins and travels with a group of vikings at this time. '476-' Romulus Augustulus abdicates on the Ides of March, bringing about the end of the Western Roman Empire. '480- '''Arthur Pendragon is born to Uther and Ignera '''490- '''Cormac Mac Art encounters the ageless druid Tu, who was an advisor to Kull, who reveals to him that he is a reincarnation of both Kull and Conan, men who started as barbarians but, became kings. A fate Cormac is destined to repeat. The Druid then forced Cormac to battle Thulsa Doom, a nemesis of Both his previous lives.(''The Undying Wizard, the Sign of the Moonbow) A sword for hire in Denmark, Vito takes a contract from King Hrothgar to resolve his monster problem. Later, as Orlando, he would imply that he faced the monster. In reality however, Grendel, and later Grendel's mother, were killed by Beowulf. '495-' Hygelac, king of the Geats, dies and leaves the Geatish crown to Béowulf. Uther Pendragon dies. Arthur takes the throne after obtaining the sword Excalibur and training under Merlin. He forms the Knights of the Round Table, though the original names of the knights are now used as Positions rather than actual names.(Sword in the Stone). At this time Merlin is revealed to suffer from Benjamin Button’s disease, though coupled with the longer lifespan of British wizards. He soon comes to resemble Arthur, who grows into a teenager, while training him to become King(Merlin). 6th Century '500- '''Roland and Vito becomes companion to the dragon slayer Siegfried, and has his first encounters with ethereal realms. '''517-' The Saxons are repelled once again by Arthur. 'Pre-537-' The Knights of the Round Table learn of the Holy Grail, and many knights die trying to find it.(Monty Python and the Holy Grail). During Arthur’s absence, Camelot is governed by his illegitimate son Mordred. Mordred is manipulated by Morgana and tries to usurp power from Arthur. '537-' The final battle for Camelot takes place. Arthur’s loyalists and Mordred’s hordes both destroy each other in the fighting. Death of Arthur Pendragon. '539-' The English knight Constantine defeats Morgana and reunites Albion. '540-' A Geatish servant robs a dragon`s den, and accidentally awakes it. The dragon wreaks havoc in Geatish lands, and Beowulf the king mounts up to fight it. After vowing to fight the dragon alone, Beowulf is severely wounded, and only his warrior Wiglaf is there to support him. With the help of Wiglaf, the dragon is defeated, but Beowulf dies, leaving the kingdom to Wiglaf. The Geats are eventually driven out of their home by the Swedes. The Merovingian dynasty is extent in Europe. They claim to be the descendants of Jesus and Mary Magdalene, though current research speculates that they may in fact be descendants of Jesus’s childhood companion Biff instead. '568- '''In Asgard, presumably, or some other ethereal realm, Roland and Vito witness the completion of another cycle of Ragnarok. '''568-571- '''Back on Earth, Ragnarok is mirrored in our dimension by a large meteorite impact that causes a three year period of cold and darkness, prophesied to accompany Ragnarok, and called Fimbul Winter. At this time, Vito and Roland make for France. '''580-' Beginning of the Sui Dynasty in China. 7th Century '610-' God appears to Muhammad, who founds the Islamic faith. '629-'''The Buddhist monk Tang Sanzang sets off on a journey to spread Buddhism in China by travelling to India and bringing back Holy Relics. He free Sun Wukong, who accompanies him, along with Zhu Bajie, and Sha Wujing. '''663-673-' Harima, a young Korean soldier from the Baekje Kingdom whose head is replaced with that of a wolf by Tang Dynasty soldiers following the defeat of the joint Baekje-Yamato force at the Battle of Baekgang. He then escapes to Japan where he becomes the feudal lord Inugami and becomes caught in the middle of the Jinshin War, as well as joining a greater battle between supernatural forces and time-travelling to a bleak future world ruled by a theocracy that claims to have captured the Phoenix.(Phoenix:Sun) 8th Century '720-752-' during the Nara period. One-eyed and one-armed young man Gao, an ancestor of Saruta, turns into a murderous bandit when he is rejected by his village. He attacks a sculptor, Akanemaru, and the two men's paths diverge, but their fates remain linked. Akanemaru becomes obsessed with the Phoenix to the point that he loses sight of his original dreams, while Gao eventually finds a state of grace despite his continuing hardships.(Phoenix:Hououhen) '721- '''The troublemaker Bricriu once incites three heroes, Cú Chulainn, Conall Cernach and Lóegaire Búadach, to compete for the champion's portion at his feast. In every test Cú Chulainn comes out top, but neither Conall nor Lóegaire will accept the result. Cú Roí mac Dáire of Munster settles it by visiting each in the guise of a hideous churl and challenging them to behead him, then allow him to return and behead them in return. Only Cú Chulainn is brave and honourable enough to submit himself to Cú Roí's axe; Cú Roí spares him and he is declared champion. '''730- '''Approximate date that Abdul Alhazred completes the Kitab al-Azif. '''738- '''The mad poet of Sanaa, Abdul Alhazred, author of Kitab al-Azif , is murdered by an unseen beast. '''764- '''Vito and Roland join the knights of Charlemagne. '''768- '''Charlemagne becomes King of the Franks. '''C.768-770- '''At a feast held by Charlemagne, to which both Christian and Pagan dignitaries have been invited, Roland, along with other knights, including Roland, falls in love with Angelica, pagan princess of Albraca in Cathay. There is much violence surrounding the suitors of Angelica. At Angelica’s flight from Lutetia (much later known as Paris), Roland sets out to quest for her love, at various times having adventures in eastern Europe, Tartary, India and Cathay, rampaging through Europe and Africa mad with unrequited love and eventually having his sanity restored by sorcery. All this while, Charlemagne, abandoned by Roland, is under siege in Lutetia, the siege being lifted upon Roland’s return. '''770-778- '''Charlemagne wages a seven year war against the Saracens. In a final thrust into Spain (777-778) Charlemagne’s forces subjugate many Saracen cities, only to be ambushed on the return trip to France through Roncevaux Pass in the Pyrenees, the covering forces for Charlemagne’s army fighting to the last man, which happens to be Roland. Roland is then killed but manages to hide his enchanted sword. Vito loses it and continues to fight, out of their admiration for his fighting prowess, he is asked by the Saracens to join them. Vito accepts, though he is believed dead by the rest of Christendom at this time along with Roland. '''779- '''Vito becomes the lover of Sindbad the Sailor. Vito later will claim Sindbad's name was pronounced "Sinned-Bad", that he was very well endowed and that he was "the most ingenious thief of the eighth century." '''794 or 795- '''Vito meets Caliph Haroun Al Raschid and his queen-consort Scheharezade. '''794-1185-' The Heian Period, Japan’s Golden Age. 'Late 8th Century-' Viking raids on Britain begin. 9th Century '800-' Foundation of the Carolingian Empire. '808- '''Vito and Sindbad, having spent nearly thirty years together as lovers and partners, are separated when Sindbad leaves on his 8th Legendary Voyage, upon which, for some reason, Vito does not accompany Sindbad and from which Sindbad never returns. Vito sulks, miserable, in Bagdad for decades. '''800s-' Aladdin discovers A magic Genie Lamp and uses it to become a Prince. Similar events occur in China at the same time. '840-' Death of Louis the Pious, Emperor of the Carolingian Empire '842- '''Upon the ascension of Al-Wathik Be’Ilah to the Caliphate, Vito takes up travelling with the, now styled, Caliph Vathek. '''843-' Division of the Carolingian Empire. '845-' The Viking hero Ragnar Lodbrok attacks Paris. '847- '''Vito accompanies Caliph Vathek to the catacombs beneath Ishtakar, in the valley of Fakreddin, where the Caliph makes a deal with Eblis and is beset by demons who set his heart ablaze, perpetually, with hellfire for being allowed to view hell’s treasure. Vito later comments that the treasure was less than impressive. '''856- '''King Leir succeeds his father Bladud to the throne after his father died while attempting to fly with artificial wings. '''865-' Death of Ragnar Lodbrok. '878-' Hudson of the Wyvern clan is born (Gargoyles) '893- '''The now aged King Leir, having divided his kingdom into three parts to give to his eldest daughters, wastes what money he has left, loses his sanity, and is eventually tortured to death by his eldest daughter's husband Edmund of Gloucester. 10th Century '''900- '''Vito wanders the Holy Land. '''10th Century-' Ahmad ibn Fadlan helps a Viking clan defeat the Wendols. 'C.10-11th Centuries-' The Golden Age of China. 'C.10-13th Centuries-' Manco Capac is sent to Earth by the gods Inti and Mama Quilla, and founds the Inca Empire. He rules over a glorious golden age for thirty or forty years. '919-' Duke Heinrich I declares himself to be the king of all the Germans. '936-' Heinrich is banished to another dimension by a wizard. '938-' Goliath, Demona, "Othello," "Desdemona," "Iago," "Brooksbro", and "Hippolyta" hatch at Wyvern Hill (Gargoyles) '950- '''Theodorus Philetas translates the Kitab al-Azif into Greek and renames it the Necronomicon. '''958-' March: Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway and "Schnozz" hatch at Wyvern Hill (Gargoyles) '962-' Heinrich’s son Otto becomes the first Holy Roman Emperor. '978-' March: Bronx hatches at Castle Wyvern (Gargoyles) '984-' A wizard calling himself the Archmage attempts to depose Prince Malcolm, but fails and is driven into exile. He returns to attack the Prince and poison him; Hudson, Goliath, and Demona face him at his cave. Hudson is blinded in one eye, and abdicates as clan leader in favor of Goliath. The Archmage falls into a chasm, seemingly to his doom, but is actually rescued by his future self (Gargoyles) '990-' Hogwarts is founded. After disagreements about the admittance of Muggle-borns, one of the founders, Salazar Slytherin departs, but not before creating the Chamber of Secrets containing a Basilisk, so it can be reawoken by his heir. '994- '''A medieval castle in Scotland is attacked by Vikings, but they are repelled by guards with help of gargoyles - a race of winged creatures that come to life at night, but sleep during the day as stone statues. While the captain of the guards sees them as heroes and defenders of the castle, the princess, magus and others feel revulsion towards them. Goliath and his mentor go after the Vikings before they regroup but find out it was a diversion and are caught by daybreak outside the castle. The castle is then attacked by Vikings and is betrayed by captain of the guards, who lets them inside. When Goliath returns the next night, he finds all gargoyles on the walls are smashed and the castle is razed. Finding three of their younger comrades, they plan vengeance on Hakon, his vikings and the castle's Captain of the Guard who had betrayed them. Believing the princess was killed in the attack, the Maguscurses the Gargoyles into their stone sleep until the castle rises above the clouds. Goliath reunites Princess Catherine and the Magus and unwilling to live without his family, asks him to cast his spell on him. They do not awaken until 1994. 11th Century '''C.1000-' The Norse briefly settle in the Americas. Some Native Americans are sacrificed to Odin. The explorer Bjarni Ericsson travels from Vinland to the Yucatan in a search for the sun shards. At Hogwarts in Scotland. Merlin, who- due to suffering from a rare variant of Button's Syndrome which causes the victim to live their life backwards- attends his schooling shortly before his disappearance. King Gesar rules over the legendary kingdom of Ling. A "strange and powerful dynastic order" builds a stone priory atop an ancient temple in modern-day Anchester, the site of which eventually becomes Exham Priory. '1005-' Birth of Macbeth of Scotland. '1020-' Macbeth is nearly assassinated by Gillecomgain, an agent of Prince Duncan, but is saved by the gargoyle Demona. '1032-' Macbeth and Gillecomgain battle, with the latter being slain by the former. Macbeth marries Gruoch and becomes Thane of Glamis. '1040-' Macbeth becomes a hero after repelling a Norwegian invasion of Scotland. Shortly after the battle, he and Demona are granted immortality by three witches. The witches tell Macbeth about Duncan's role in the attempted assassinations of Macbeth's youth, and he swears revenge. Soon after, Duncan is murdered, and Macbeth becomes King of Scotland. '1040-1057-' Macbeth rules Scotland with an iron fist. '1057-' Macbeth is betrayed by Demona, defeated by Malcolm’s army, and supposedly slain, though his immortality pact prevents him from dying unless killed by Demona. 'Post-1057-' Macbeth wanders the earth, seeking vengeance on Demona. '1062-' Mathias Cronqvist is born '''1066- The Doctor prevents renegade Time Lord the Meddling Monk from changing history by letting the Saxons win the Battle of Hastings. At this same time, Phra the Phoenician awakes in a hermit's hut on the eve of the battle of Hastings. He recalls nothing since falling asleep in 410. Unable to bear the trauma of his loss of Blodwen, Phra's personality undergoes further strain. The hermit sends Phra on a mission and he arrives at the battlefield just as King Harold is defeated by William of Normandy, where he rescues Editha, a young Saxon noblewoman of Harold's retinue. William the Conqueror unifies England 1068- During this time Phra marries Editha and lives in relative peace for twelve years as a Saxon lord. They had two children. 1072-''' Leon Belmont is born (Castlevania) '1078-' Angela of the Wyvern clan hatches. (Gargoyles) '''1084- After years of hiding from the Normans, Phra and his family are forced to flee their estate to nearby St. Olaf's Monastery. Although his wounds are not major, the trauma of Phra's escape sends him into another prolonged hibernation. 1093-''' Mathias Cronqvist's wife dies. Stricken with grief and rage, Cronqvist uses the soul of the vampire Walter Berhard to become a vampire himself, taking the name Dracula, son of the devil. He curses the Belmont family to forever hunt the night, in other words, to battle the forces of darkness for all time. 'Post-1093-' Dracula develops a new method of immortality by being reborn in younger bodies. In addition, he devises the soul-clone system, wherein he places fragments of himself into new vampires that he created. He also begins taking up residence in Castlevania (aka, Castle Dracula) in Wallachia. 'C.1099-' Vito joins the Crusaders upon their arrival in the Holy Land, joining their side out of admiration of their outfits - these outfits are ostensibly those of the Knights Templar, which he may have joined at this time. 12th Century '1140-' Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham is born. John Little, better known as Little John, is born '1147-1149- '''Vito, very likely, takes part in the Second Crusade, fighting on the side of the crusaders. This may be the time when Vito meets Prester John. '''1151- '''Friar Tuck is born '''1153-' Aucassin, a brave knight in the service of his father, falls in love with Nicolette, a Saracen maiden. Aucassin is imprisoned by his father to prevent him from going after his beloved Nicolette. The lovers are eventually reunited and board a ship bound for the kingdom of Torelore. After a three years' stay they are captured by Saracen pirates and separated. Aucassin's boat is blown back to Beaucaire, while Nicolette is carried to Cartage, where a royal marriage is planned for her. But she avoids this by disguising herself in a minstrel's garb and sets sail for Beaucaire to rejoin her beloved Aucassin. There, before Aucassin who does not immediately recognize her, she sings of her own adventures, and in due time makes herself known to him. '1158-' Guy of Gisborne is born 'C.12th Century-' End of the Viking Age with the majority of the Norse population converting to Christianity. Moronika and Ostrich emerge as powers in Europe. 'October 14 1163-' Robin of Locksley is born '1163-1345-' Cathedral of Notre dame is built '1166-' Saffia is born '1171-' Maid Marian is born '1173-' Will Scarlet is born '1180-1185-' A woodcutter named Benta and his childhood sweetheart, Obu, are separated and caught up in the events of the Genpei War. (Phoenix:Turbulent Times) '1185-' Establishment of the Serpent Empire in Japan. 'December 24 1166-' Prince John is born '1189-1192- '''Vito takes part in the Third Crusade. The Doctor is also present during these events. '''1189-1193-' The Assassin’s Guild member Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad begins assassinating Knights Templar members while searching to obtain “Pieces of Eden” objects left behind by the first civilization.(Assassin’s Creed) '1192-' Vito joins Blondel de Nesle and his "minstrel underground" in order to save Richard the Lionheart, who had been taken prisoner for ransom by Leopold V, Duke of Austria. 'Late 1190s-' Robin Hood returns to his home of Nottingham and finds that in the absence of King Richard, his son Prince John has begun unfairly taxing the poor. He thus vows to become an outlaw, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor and forming a group called the Merry Men. '''1194-Robin Hood is lured into a trap when an archery contest is held and he must prove himself. The Doctor arrives and begins a rivalry with Robin Hood while also investigating the appearance of robots in Sherwood forest, concurrent with this. At the same tournament, a disguised Saxon(Ivanhoe) competes in jousting while Robin wins Archery. He reveals his identity upon winning to everyone which instills the fear that King Richard will soon return in Prince John. All three battle and defeat Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham before King Richard returns and reclaims the throne. 1197- 'Vito returns to Britain following the Crusades, becoming a part of the Merry Men. '''1198- '''Robin Hood goes to get himself bled (a common medieval medical practice) by his cousin, a prioress. He refuses a bodyguard that Will Scarlet offers and takes only Little John with him. The prioress treacherously lets out too much blood, killing him, or her lover Sir Roger of Doncaster stabs him while he's weak, in revenge for Robin's family having inherited his land and title. Robin Hood claims some consolation, though, in that he mortally wounds Roger prior to his own demise. Little John wishes to avenge him, but Robin forbids it, because he has never harmed a woman. Robin Hood shoots one final arrow and asks to be buried where it falls. 13th Century '''1214-' An evil fairy curses the original Sleeping Beauty, Briar Rose, and puts her into a sleeping curse for 100 years, to be awoken by a prince. As a result of this the fairy has her wings and abilities removed. '1233-' The Mongols of Ogadei Khan conquer the Chin Empire capital of Pien Liang. One of the last individuals out of the city is the child later known as Monsieur Ming. (From the "Bob Morane" stories by Henri Vernes) '1240-'''Finding herself incarnated in China and lacking a powerbase, Ayesha kills and replaces the goddess Hsi Wang Mu, becoming the new ruler of Mount K'un Lun, now called Hes, or Fire Mountain. '''1240s-1250s-' Richard also known as Norman of Torn, the royal son of the current King Henry III, who was kidnapped as a baby by a vengeful fencing instructor and raised to hate the King, commits a series of crime against all Royalty before his apparent death in an ambush. The immortal known as Norman of Torn( and John Caldwell) would later be known as John Carter. This would go unknown by anyone, as immortals of his sort suffer from recurring bouts of amnesia, as occurred with Tarzan. He faked his own death at the ambush. It should be noted that Sherlock Holmes, Professor Challenger, AJ Raffles, Richard Wentworth, Lord Peter Wimsey, and Denis Nayland Smith were all grey eyed, and while some were slim all had powerful muscles. They could all be John Carter’s descendants. He is also possibly an eternal champion( immortal, J.C as initials, repetitive memory loss).(Outlaw of Torn) 'C.13th Century-' The Bomburst dynasty takes power in Osterlich. '1252-1256-' The palace of Xanadu is built by Kublai Khan. '1274-' The hero known as the kamikaze repels Mongol invasion of Japan. '''1275- In Xanadu did Kubla Khan, a stately pleasure-dome decree. 1281-''' A second kamikaze saves Japan. '1284-'''The Pied Piper is assigned to lure the rats away from the town of Hamelin. When they refuse to pay him, he lures away all of the town’s children. 14th Century '''1300-' The Seaman of Meloria face a series of devastating eruptions,earthquakes and floods, while an ancient scroll is discovered on their island that holds ancient secrets.(I naviganti della Meloria (The Seamen of Meloria) '1307- '''Vita, female again at this point, travels in mainland Europe as the assistant to William Tell. '''1314-' Briar Rose is awoken by a visiting prince named Stefan. They marry and eventually have two children, L'Aurore (Dawn, better known as Aurora) and Le Jour (Day). Maleficent decides to return to attacking Briar rose and destroy her happiness. Maleficent attends the coronation of the newly born Princess Aurora and curses her to at the age of 16, she will prick her finger on a spindle and die, though another fairy is able to alter the curse so that she will instead fall into a deep sleep. Briar Rose and her husband attempt to hide Aurora and her brother in the country away from Maleficent, with the Prince’s Ogre Queen Mother, who attempts to eat the children and Briar Rose. They are able to save the children and kill the Ogress. The death of the Ogress Queen mother causes the breakout of the Ogre wars, between humans and Ogres. Maleficent allies with the Ogres but is apparently destroyed in a conflict with Briar Rose’s forces and disappears for many years, resulting in Briar Rose and her husband letting their guard down. '1325-' Huitzilopochtli helps the Aztecs found their capital on Tenochtitlan. After this, he chooses to let the humans rule themselves. He has never been seen or heard from since then. '1327-' Franciscan friar William of Baskerville and his novice Adso of Melk arrive to a Benedictine monastery in Northern Italy to investigate the mysterious death of a monk.(In the Name of the Rose) '1330- '''Princess Aurora is cursed into a deep sleep, luckily, it didn’t lasted a hundred of years like with her mother, awaking in a few months due to a kiss by Prince Phillip.(''Disney's Sleeping Beauty) '1337-1773-' At this time, Japan is occupied by Spirits and creatures of Japanese mythology as well as humans. There is also a large number of attacks by demons upon villages, as the humans destroy the forests housing the spirits, which are defended by San, a human raised by wolves. after much fighting the conflict reaches a stalemate.(Princess Mononoke) '''1346- Phra regains consciousness in the monestary, where his undying body has been preserved as what the monks believe to be a holy saint. Near the monastery Phra finds a small ruined chapel with a marble statue representing his long-decesased wife and children. Devastated by this discovery, he wanders the countryside aimlessly, but, after some time, he becomes a vassal of King Edward. While in France, Phra realizes that he is in love with Isobel. With Flamaucoer's aid, he attempts to win the noble girl. But, at the battle of Crecy, Flamaucoer takes a charge meant for Phra and is killed, revealing that "he" is Isobel in knightly disguise. Returning to England, Phra is thrown overboard in a storm and is washed ashore on ancient lands of Blodwen. Here he climbs into a burial crypt to sleep and is sealed in the tomb by a falling slab of marble. He again falls into a long hibernation. 1348- 'Sir Nigel Loring enters the service of Edward the 3rd in the hundreds years war(''Sir Nigel). Ten nobles from Florence go to the countryside to escape the Black Death. To pass the time they tell stories(The Decameron) '1350- '''King Perión of Gaul and Elisena of England have an illicit affair, resulting in the secret birth of Amadís, who they abandon at birth on a barge in England. Their son eventually becomes a famed knight who has many adventures. '''1357-' Sir John Mandeville, while traveling in the East Indies, encounters many fantastic things such as a plant that grows sheep and the dog-headed men of Nacumera. '1366-' At this time Sir Nigel is fighting the Hundred years war during the campaign to restore the King of Castille.(The White Company) '1368-' The capital of China is moved from Xanadu to Beijing when the Ming dynasty takes over. 15th Century '15th Century-' In Silverland, the Princess Sapphire suffers an accident that results in the development of a male split personality. She begins to pretend to be a Prince. Princess Sapphire is unintentionally revealed as a female, when a time traveling detective from the 23rd century recruited Astro and Black Jack through time to save her life(Astro boy 1980 series episode “ The Time Machine” and Princess Knight) '15-18th Centuries-' The Bomburst dynasty of Osterlich becomes the dominant family in the Holy Roman Empire. German Golden Age. '1415, October 25- '''The Battle of Agincourt. Vito is probably not present for the battle, but later the ghost of one of the English bowmen claims to recognize Vito. '''1416-' Genevieve Dieudonne is born. '1431-' Vlad Tepes is born. '1433-' Sonia Belmont born (Castlevania) '1450- '''Vito settles in Constantinople, seat or learning, studying by day and working as a dancer by night. On Skaro, the war between the Thals and the Kaleds drags into its thousandth year. By this time, the society that has survived has been forced underground into bunker-like cities, making use of seemingly anachronistic weaponry due to shortages of resources, and facing the possible extinction of their species due to the increasing number of babies born with horrific mutations. The war ends when a mad Kaled scientist creates the first Daleks, which he uses to exterminate both his own people and the surviving Thals. Presuming the Belmont Clan extinct, Dracula re-emerges into the world, unaware of the existence of a surviving member, Sonia Belmont, who happened to be well-acquainted with Alucard, his son. While she was successful, her powers were so strong that the people of romania feared her, and had the belmont clan exiled from Transylvania (''Castlevania) '1452-' Frederick III of Bomburst becomes the Holy Roman Emperor, starting 300 years of Bomburst dominance over the Empire. '1453- '''Vito escapes the fall of Constantinople with other scholars, and heads for Italy. This marks the end of the Byzantine Empire, and, by extension, the Roman civilization began over two thousand years before by Romulus and Remus '''1456-' Trevor Belmont is born to Sonia Belmont. It's rumored that his father might have been one of Dracula children. (Castlevania) '1467-' The Onin Civil War divides Japan between four powerful clans. '1473- '''At the first ever Quidditch World Cup, all 700 Quidditch fouls are committed. '''1475-' Dracula’s beloved second wife Lisa is executed as a witch. The vampire declares war on the human race 'December 1476-' Dracula is slain for the first time by Trevor Belmont. '1482, January 6- '''In France, a deformed hunchback who is the bell-ringer of Notre Dame, is crowned as the Pope of Fools. The hunchback, Quasimodo battles corrupt Judge Claude Frollo for the love and the life of the gypsy Esmeralda. How this conflict ends varies from sources. According to Hugo, the Hunchback and Esmeralda die while Disney says that they survive. What is known as that the remains of the two were discovered together, embracing.(''Victor Hugo - Notre-Dame de Paris) '''May 1485- The devil sends two envoys to the castle of Baron Hugues on the night of a celebration for his daughter's engagement in order to turn their love into hate. Upon discovering that his plans have failed, the devil turns to two lovers into statues. Despite this, their hearts still beat for each other under the stone. 1485, August 22- 'Victorious at Bosworth Field, King Richard III is slain in error by his idiot great-nephew Edmund. His favorite nephew, Crown Prince Richard, Duke of York, is crowned Richard IV the same day. '''1488-' According to Disney, a surviving Quasimodo exposes a criminal circus ringleader named Sarousch, and married Madelaine. While the idea of Quasimodo surviving and marrying might sound fictionalized at first, it should be kept in mind that there are some reports of Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk battling someone claiming to be his descendant. '''1492- Foundation of Brookfields School. 1492-1497-''' Christopher Columbus lands in the Americas, beginning the age of colonization. A young Kit Walker serves as a cabin boy to Christopher Columbus and discovers the new world and the desert mesa which will be known as Walker’s table. '''1498- King Richard IV is poisoned along with his entire court. This leaves Henry Tudor free to take the crown and write his predecessor out of history. 16th Century 1500-''' Sun Wukong, having been trapped for 500 years under a mountain, is freed by Xuanzang, a monk on pilgrimage to the west. The two have many adventures before finally returning to China where Sun Wukong achieves buddhahood. '1504-' Morgan Black is born in Edinburgh, Scotland at winter. (Age of Empires III) '''1505- The Doctor briefly stops by Leonardo da Vinci's house and leaves him a note as part of the former's attempts to stop the plans of the time-traveling alien Scaroth. 1506- 'Vito, in transition from female to male at this time, poses for the Mona Lisa for Leonardo da Vinci. '''1507-' Alleged revival of the High Priestess Tetaxa, aka Barbara Wright. One of the Doctor’s companions, seeking to end Aztec sacrifices. '1510-20-' Vito, male once more, is in Africa at this time. '1511-' Birth of Cervantes de Leon. '1516-' birth of Kit Walker’s son, the first phantom. '1517-' Martin Luther’s 95 Theses are published, sparking the Protestant Reformation. '1519-' Hernan Cortes destroys the Aztec Empire. He is believed to be the god Quetzalcoatl. 'Before 1527-' The Inca Emperor Kuzco’;s selfish lifestyle ends after an attempted assassination by his advisor, Yzma. He reforms, and is later known for being the greatest emperor in the Empire’s history.(The Emperor's New Groove) '''1527- '''Kuzco dies, presumably of smallpox. Prospero born in the Duchy of Milan. '''1530s- '''Vito studies the occult in Prague under Johannes Faust. '''1532- The giant Gargantua, discharges the contents of his massive bladder on a city in France. The luckless citizens are washed away or drowned by the great flood of urine that poured steaming from the much-relieved colossus, who, when he viewed the destruction his emission had provoked, could not contain his mirth. At this, those who'd survived the deluge angrily cried, 'Look! He's drowned us par ris (for a laugh), with the unlucky city being known as Paris ever after. 1533-''' Birth of the half-faerie Queen Elizabeth Tudor, birth name Gloriana Tudor. Final defeat of the Inca Empire by Spaniard Francisco Pizarro. '''1534- The Abby of Loire is founded by the giant Gargantua. There, the monks vow to grow rich and happy rather than vows of poverty and obedience, and go by the motto "Do what you will". 1535-''' Death of Kit Walker, in a pirate raid, his son, also named Kit, the sole survivor, washes up on on a remote island and is rescued by pygmies. Kit swears an oath on the skull of the pirate who killed his father, that he and his descendants will continue to fight evil. He becomes the first phantom. '1536-' Morgan Black fights alongside his commander, Alain Magnan in many battles such as the defense of Malta against the Ottomans. Morgan and the Knights of St. John soon battle in the New World against the Ottomans, pirates, Spanish, and finally, the Circle of Ossus (which were a branch of the Templars) and their Boneguard. After realizing that Alain Magnan betrayed the Knights of St. John by allying with the Circle, Morgan allies himself with Sahin The Falcon and Elisabet Ramsey to destroy the The Fountain of Youth, thus thwarting the Circle's plan.(Age of Empires III, Act I: Blood) '1539-' The alchemist Paracelsus discovers a formula for immortality, due to its high cost. He does not destroy the formula, however, something which Mexicans later regret (Rostro Infernal(1962)) '1540- '''Vito's tutor in the occult, Dr. Faust, becomes embroiled in contract disputes with his patron Mephistopheles, so Vito travels with the Doctor's newest would-be student, a thirteen year old Prospero, back to the younger man's home in Milan, ostensibly becoming the young nobleman's tutor. '''1543-1553- '''A young girl is transported back in time and meets and falls in love with the half demon Inuyasha (''Inuyasha). '1547-' Death of Henry VIII, Gloriana’s father. '1549-' Solomon Kane is born to a puritan family in Devonshire, England. '1550s- '''A sailor by the name of Raphael Hythloday discovers the island of Utopia which, due to the incredibly poor leadership of Gargantua which led to a number of wars with neighboring kingdoms, is already in decline. '''1555-' The adventures of Monsieur Blackshirt. (Graham Jefferies - Monsieur Blackshirt). English sailor and adventurer Amyas Leigh traveled across Mexico in search of his friend, Rose Salterne, who Leigh believes has been kidnapped (Westward Ho!) '1558- '''Coronation of Queen Elizabeth I, real name Gloriana Tudor. Under the rule of Queen Gloriana I, Sir Jack Wilton establishes English (later British) Intelligence. Queen Gloriana makes Prospero court astrologer, and charges him to, after her death, form the first League, hereafter referred to as Prospero's Men, and bids that both he and Orlando stay in England until such a time. Prospero, under the name John Suttle, takes a wife, Doll Common, and resides in Mortlake. Orlando idles, bored, in London. A Sir Randolph Carter, ancestor of the man who will have the same name, studies magic during the reign of Queen Gloriana I. '''1559-' Cervantes obtains the cursed sword Soul Edge, becoming immortal. '''1562- Queen Gloriana I is secretly married to a "Doctor", after which she orders the creation of a secret wing of the national gallery, to be placed under the care of her husband. 1563- Queen Elizabeth I is assassinated at Richmond Palace by Prince Ludwig of Bavaria, as are the Lords Blackadder and Melchett as an act of revenge for Blackadder foiling Ludwig’s previous attempt to murder the Queen. The actual weapon used in the murder is a device given as a gift to the Queen by Count Otto Von Doom of Latveria which admits poison gas disguised as a self playing music box. Presumably,Prince Ludwig is able to conceal his crime and assume her identity for the remainder of "her" reign. Unsurprisingly, no marriages or offspring result. 1564-''' Queen Gloriana(Prince Ludwig) and Sir Jack Wilton visit Greyfriars School. '1564, April 26-' William Shakespeare, biographer of Macbeth, Prospero, Hamlet, among other figures, is born. '1566-' Solomon Kane embarks on his adventures. '1570-' Agatha Harkness is born. (Marvel Comics) Count Dracula sends one of his soul clones to Spanish-ruled Mexico. This soul-clone terrorized the Spanish and the conquered remnants of the Mixtec and Mayan peoples, creating a tribe of Vampire Women from a group of Mixtec and transforming a British explorer and spy, Rex Rufus, into a werewolf (Santo y Blue Demon vs. Drácula y el Hombre Lobo) '1572-' The wizard Cristaldi defeats the soul clone of Dracula, though not the Vampire Women (Santo y Blue Demon vs. Drácula y el Hombre Lobo) Beginning of the adventures of the Chevalier de Pardaillan, and of Princess Fausta, a descendent of Lucrezia Borgia. (Michel Zevaco - Les Pardaillan) '1574-' Solomon Kane encounters Dracula. The count saves his life from werewolves and allows him to stay in his castle. Kane is attacked and battles Dracula. While he defeats Dracula he is honor bound not to kill him as his life was saved by the Count.(Castle of the Undead). The fearless Count Louis de Bussy d'Amboise, and Chicot the Jester and one of France's deadliest swordsmen, fight for the honor of Queen Margot. (Alexandre Dumas - La Reine Margot) '1575-' Solomon Kane comes to Castle Frankenstein, erected in 1250 and houses the local baronial family, led by Victor Frankenstein’s ancestor Baron Hans Von Frankenstein Robert Dudley, the first Earl of Leicester intends on marrying the commoner Amy Rosbart. While both love each other, The Earl also has a planned marriage to Elizabeth 1(Ludwig in disguise). Unfortunately Amy is murdered by another Noble who is seeking power. As a result the Earl never marries.(Kenilworth) '1576-' Soleiyu Belmont is born (Castlevania). Dracula is slain again by Christopher Belmont. '1578-' Death of Bussy following his love affair with Diane de Meridor, Countess of Monsoreau. (Alexandre Dumas - La Dame de Monsoreau) '''1580- The quaint town of Macondo is founded by Jose Arcadio Buendia. 1584- Cervantes is slain, and loses Soul Edge. He soon returns to life, however- the blade’s power infected his body, and was thus able to live again. He begins hunting for souls to resurrect Soul Edge. Emily St. Aubert, the only child of a landed rural family whose fortunes are now in decline, is orphaned. After a harrowing series of adventures, including an attempt at forced marriage by an ignoble count and imprisonment in the remote castle of Udolpho, she is able to return to her estate where she takes control of the property and is reunited with her beloved Valancourt. 1585-''' Chicot fights for Henry IV in the affair of the Forty-Five. (Alexandre Dumas - Les Quarante-Cinq) '1586-' A "John Dee" translates the Necronomicon into English. Elsewhere in England, Phra is awakened by two graverobbers. Traveling to London, he meets an old scholar named Adam Faulkner and becomes a guest at his home. Falling in love with the old man's daughter, Elizabeth Phra aids her father in his great work, building a steam-driven mechanical marvel, a task that ends in tragedy. Phra and Elizabeth marry but then drink poisoned wine. Elizabeth perishes but Phra is able survive long enough to avenge her death. Then, in the recesses of Faulkner's dilapidated mansion, Phra dies a final death, slipping into the spirit world -- to be finally reunited with Blodwin. '1587-' Solomon Kane has another encounter with Dracula. End of the adventures of the Chevalier de Pardaillan. (Michel Zevaco - Les Pardaillan) '1588-' King Philip of Spain sends a massive armada to conquer England, but fails when the Armada encounters Cervantes, who single-handedly annihilates the entire force. '1590- '''José da Silvestra discovers King Solomon's Mines. '''1591-' Dracula attempts to claim the body of Christopher Belmont’s son,presumably as a new Soul Clone, but is foiled. The last battles over Soul Edge are fought, culminating in the blade’s destruction. Many strange individuals, possibly from other worlds or times, are seen during these battles, including a man claiming to be Kratos of Sparta, an elven warrior, a demon from Hell, a boy named Lloyd Irving, and a cyborg sorcerer,small green creature and apprentice from another galaxy.(Soul Calibur series) The respected nobleman Count Frankenhausen, who has been preying on the villagers around the “Lagoon of Death” on the coast of Mexico, is revealed to be a vampire by the local vampire-hunter Doctor Alvaran. Alvaran kills Frankenhausen, only to have all of Frankenhausen’s victims rise from the grave and attack Alvaran.(La Invasión de los Vampiros (1963)) '1593, May 30- '''In London, after a day of heavy drinking at the establishment of Ma Bull, Christopher Marlow, and his entourage, are working on a scene in the garden which degenerates into a fracas in which Marlow is accidentally stabbed in the eye by Andrew Norton, the time travelling "Prisoner of London," with a sharp stick. The contemporary historical record of the Glorianian Era remembers Mr. Norton as "a strangely attired... Master Nortonne". '''1595-' The Endless, Dream, commissions William Shakespeare to script a play celebrating the marriage of Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons to greek hero Theseus. Hippolyta's young daughter, Diana befriends Shakespeare's son Hamnet, who feels his father is too into his work, feeling that if he died his father would make a play out of it. The play is a huge success among the Fairie realm inhabitants, even convincing the sadistic Puck to act more like the version of him in the play, a merry troublemaker. though he still antagonizes the Gargoyles '1597-' James VI of Scotland publishes a treatise on demonology. '''1599- The Doctor encounters William Shakespeare in Southwark and briefly reunites with his estranged wife Gloriana(Though it is Ludwig in disguise who tries to have him killed). Birth of Percy Blake(The Laughing Cavalier) ancestor of the Scarlet Pimpernel. 17th Century 1600- '''Doll Common having recently died, Prospero, in mourning, takes his daughter, Miranda, and his immediate retinue to an enchanted island. Orlando and Queen Gloriana (if Orlando's later biographer, Virginia Woolf, writing of the immortal nearly 320 years later, is to be believed) become lovers for a short while at about this time, and Orlando becomes engrossed in poetry and the arts85 (possibly out of boredom waiting for Prospero to return to England). Dr. Ava founds the agrarian republic of Calejava, that can be best described as scrupulously fair, if screamingly dull. In Iceland, the alchemist Arne Saknussemm discovers an entry into the hollow Earth via the extinct volcano Snaefells Jokull. * '''29 March, 1601 - Domingo Gonsales, having fled his native Spain after killing a man in a duel, is returning having made his fortune in the East Indies. But on his voyage home he becomes seriously ill, and puts ashore on St Helena. There, taking notice of the island's large bird population, he creates a flying machine he calls his Engine, which he uses in his bid to fly to the moon. * 1603 – Gloriana dies, leaving the throne to the puritanical King Jacob who orders that all the faerie race be purged from England.86 * 1605-1615 – The adventures of Don Quixote de la Mancha take place. 1610s * 1610– The events of The Tempest take place about this time. Prospero returns to England to form Gloriana's "League."87 Who the earliest members consist of (besides Prospero, Caliban, Ariel, and, possibly, Orlando) is unclear. It is possible that their handler is Sir Basildon Bond.88 A group of English colonists from Jamestown, searching for food, find a mysterious staircase. * 1616, 23 April – The "noted biographers"86 William Shakespeare and Miguel de Cervantes both die on this day, Shakespeare leaving his Fairy's Fortunes Founded folio unfinished.89 * 1616 – Fairyland withdraws entirely from England at some time during this year.86 Most faeries relocate to the Blazing World, just north of the British Isles.90 * 1618 - '''In Germany, a young man is separated from his home by foraging dragoons and is adopted by a hermit living in the forest, who teaches him to read and introduces him to religion. The hermit names him Simplicius because he is so simple that he did not know his own name. After the death of the hermit, Simplicius is conscripted, and from there embarks on years of foraging, military triumph, wealth, prostitution, disease, bourgeois domestic life, and travels to Russia, France, and to an alternate world inhabited by mermen. 1620s * '''1620s, Early – The Duke Prospero encounters Don Quixote at about this time.91 Don Quixote joins Prospero's Men at some point.92 * 1625 – Prospero, Duke of Milan, in the Mediterranean Sea on his way to the Strait of Gibraltar, visits many islands east and, having reached and sailed through the strait, south of Spain.93 * 1628 '- The three Musketeers and D'Artagnan fight to protect the Queen of France from the schemes of Milady and Cardinal de Richelieu. 1630s * '''1631 '- A Catholic monk from Luxembourg named Perrault travels to Tibet and founds the Lamasery of Shangri-La in its current form. There, his aging slows and he is able to meditate on the meaning of all things. * '''1639 - Kingsport founded in Massachusetts. 1640s * 1640 '''- Reports reach England of the very prosperous kingdom of Macaria, wherein taxes are low because the King does his up-most to avoid entering into costly wars, there is no state religion so no inter-communal religious conflicts, and the utilization of knowledge and the sciences have all but eliminated unemployment. This only serves to add fuel to the fury of the mobs during the ensuing revolution. * '''1641 – The beginning of the English Civil War. Birth of the English Behemoth. * 1643 '''- The town of Innsmouth founded in Massachusetts. * '''Late 1647 - In Germany, a young assistant forester Max is in love with Agathe and is to become the new head forester for the prince, but a test of skill in marksmanship is required. After ill luck during practice, Caspar convinces Max to cast seven magic bullets to be used in the contest. In reality, Caspar, who had sold his soul to the devil, hopes to buy himself more time by substituting Max in his place. At the trial, the devil causes Max to fire at Agathe, but her bridal wreath deflects the bullet, killing Caspar. Max is almost banished, but a hermit intercedes on his behalf, suggesting a years probation instead, after which Max may marry Agatha. The Prince agrees and saying that he himself will marry the two at the end of the year. * 1648 - D’Artagnan and the Three Musketeers fight Milady’s son, Mordaunt, and the nefarious plots of Cardinal de Mazarin. After years of adventures, Simplicius becomes a hermit, denouncing the world as corrupt. * 1649 – King Charles I is beheaded by parliament. Beginning of the English Commonwealth. 1650s * 1651 - In England, the highwayman known as the Nightmare terrorizes the countryside. * 1653 – End of the English Commonwealth, beginning of the English Protectorate. * 1658 '- James Woodville of Suffolk exchanges minds with a Yithian. After he is restored to his rightful body, Woodville writes a book called Wondrous Intelligences, which details his unusual sex life and the Great Race of Yith. * '''1657 '- Cyrano de Bergerac uses an inginiously devised system of firecrackers situated around a wooden box to propel himself to the moon where he encounters beings who have four legs, musical voices, and amazing weapons that cook game for a meal while it's being shot. * '''1659 – The English Commonwealth is reinstated. * September 30, 1659 - Robinson Crusoe is shipwrecked. 1660s * 1660 – Restoration of the English Monarchy under Charles II of England. Lemuel Gulliver is born in Nottinghamshire. The 16 year old Amber St. Clair arrives in London at about this time. The three Musketeers conspire to depose Louis XIV and replace him with his twin brother Philippe. Although successful, Porthos dies soon after, followed by Anthos. * 1661 '- ' 'Lemuel Gulliver is born in Nottinghamshire, England. In the West Indies, an African prince named Caesar leads a failed slave revolt. Upon realizing all is lost, he kills his lover Clemene to protect her from violation and subjugation after his death. For his crime he is dismembered while calmly smoking a pip, never once crying out in pain. * '''1664 '- A penniless Norwegian student finds himself in the hollow Earth, and encounters a number of strange beings including sentient trees, intelligent apes preoccupied with fashion and change, and a land where string basses talk musically to one another. * '''1666 – The Year of Wonders. Amber St. Clair, mistress to King Charles II, may have joined Prospero's Menat about this time.92 Margaret Cavendish, Duchess of Newcastle-upon-Tyne, explores and publishes a record of the Blazing World for the first time.94 The Doctor acidentally starts the Great Fire of London while stopping three alien criminals from destroying all life on Earth. 1670s * Early 1670 – Captain Robert Owemuch, president of the Insolvency Society, probably for reasons of avoiding his creditors, makes many long, far-flung voyages with his three ships, the Excuse, the Pay-Naught, and the Least-in-Sight, including a survey of islands off North America's east coast.95' '''The pirate Firebrand Frobisher becomes known as having the "finest skipper that ever sailed a three-master on a port tack". * '''1671 '- A time-traveling Hiro Nakamura meets his hero, Takezo Kensei, and discovers him to be a fraud. * 1672 '''- Adam Monroe marries Helene. * '''1673 – Captain Robert Owemuch discovers "the great national embarrassment" of Scoti Moria, also called Summer Island or the Floating Island, in the English Channel (sometimes to be found in the Thames-Isis Gulf, other times near France), inhabited by the lazy, chain-smoking, perpetually ninepins playing race called Naiads.96 One such Naiad, named Lebowski, joins Owemuch's crew, later settling in California on one of Owemuch's American journeys.97 Captain Owemuch may have joined Prospero's Men at about this time.92 The last Musketeer, D'Artagnan, dies. * 1674 – Lemuel Gulliver enters Emanuel College, where he will study for three years. * 1676 '''- Jacques dor, during one of his many sea voyages, discovers a Utopian island populated by hermaphrodites who live in peace with one exception: they hate sexual beings which they call incomplete. Dor is spared death because he himself is hermaphrodite. He lives for 35 years before being exiled. * '''1677 – Lemuel Gulliver bound in apprenticeship to Mr. James Bates, whom he shall study under for four years in London. * 1678 – Travelling from the "City of Destruction," a location in an apparently ethereal, "symbolic realm," Christian, the Everyman Journeyman, arrives in the town of "Vanity Fair" in which he turns down an alleyway and "steps into the streets of London."94 Seemingly trapped in our more material, unfamiliar realm, he is confined to a madhouse, possibly Bedlam, from which he is later rescued by Prospero and Orlando.98 Unable to return to his realm, or his quest for that realm's "Shining City," he joins Prospero's Men in the hopes that Prospero, seemingly "diabolic" to Christian, may be his only hope of again crossing the dimensional gulf.94 * 1679 – Construction of Montagu House in Bloomsbury, London, future headquarters (in its various architectural incarnations) of the League in its incarnations as "Gulliver's Fellowship" and the first and second "Murray Groups," is completed. 1680s * 1681 – Lemuel Gulliver studies medicine in Leyden, Netherlands. * 1682 – In Northumberland, upon the North Sea coast, Prospero's Men on their expedition to the Blazing World visit Joyeusegarde1 to see the Tomb of Launcelot where Prospero notes the dilapidated condition of the monument.99 * 1683, Early January – Prospero's Men, including Captain Robert Owemuch, briefly stop at Ransom Island100 just before reaching the Blazing World. Whether or not they reached the island via one of the three ships of Captain Owemuch is unclear, their ship is only referred to as a "hired trawler."94 * 1683, Mid to Late January – They reach The Blazing World whereupon Christian departs into The Blazing World.94 * 1684 – Lemuel Gulliver becomes ship’s surgeon aboard the Swallow, under a Captain Abraham Pannel, for three and a half years, making two voyages to the Levant and "and some other parts."101 * 1685 - The convicted English traitor Peter Blood escapes from enforced servitude on a Barbados plantation. * 1688 – Lemuel Gulliver, MD, sets up medical practice in London and marries Mary Burton, second daughter to a Mr. Edmund Burton. 1690s * 1690 - 'Master Bates, Lemuel Gulliver's former tutor, dies. Gulliver sets to sea again. * '''1692 '- Adam Monroe realizes that he does not age, leading Helene to flee him into the woods of Diedenshausen, Germany. In America, the witch panic that began in Salem has spread to Arkham. As a result, they send one witch, Keziah Mason, to Salem for trial. However, Mason disappears from her cell before she can be executed. Dunwich founded in Massachusetts. * '''169594'-1696'102, Winter of – Prospero, Caliban, and Ariel disappear. Captain Owemuch claims it was during a return trip to the Blazing World, though English (later British) Intelligence is unsure if he in fact did not simply drown at sea.94 Orlando later claims Prospero and his familiars did in fact reach the blazing world, and that Prospero's last words as he did so were "Follow me." It would appear that Amber St. Clairwas also present on this mission.102 Prospero's Men disband shortly thereafter.103 * 1697 '''- A French nobleman with a blue beard is is murdered after his newest wife discovers the mutilated bodies of Bluebeard's past wives hanging from hooks on the wall. With no heirs, his widow uses part of his fortune for a dowry to marry off her sister, another part for her brothers' captains' commissions, and the rest to marry a worthy gentleman who makes her forget her horrible encounter with Bluebeard. Elsewhere in France, an ogre who had taken up residence in Carabas Castle is tricked into transforming into a mouse and promptly eaten by a talking feline dressed in "striking footwear." * '''1699, May 4 – Lemuel Gulliver, MD, departs Bristol, England, aboard the Antelope for an excursion to the South Seas. (One Survivor)